How long does young love last?
by Batakiii
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scoprius Malfoy hate each other, but what happens if their feelings towards each other suddenly change? And what happens when the two of them meet again after beeing seperated by their familys for quite some time?
1. Girls night

_So this is my second Fanfiktion! :) _  
><em>Don't worry I am still finishing the other one! <em>  
><em>Let me know if you like this one or not and well just have fun reading!<em>  
><em>Love you all! <em>

"Alice! Shht, no one is allowed to find out or well find us" Rose mumbled and pulled Rose with her. The girls in her dorm, meaning Alice Longbottom (daughter of Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor and family friend) Kate Grande (a muggleborn witch and Roses best friend) and Celina Abbot (daughter of Hannah Abbot, she was just friend with her because they shared a dorm not because they had very much in common), had decided to have a girl's night and they ran out of food, so Rose and Alice where heading back to the Griffindor tower after visiting the kitchen at 12:30. They tried to be sneaky but every now and then they started giggling and since Alice made comments about hearing footsteps and voiced the both of them got kind of paranoid.  
>"Rose I am serious I heard someone" Alice pulled on Rose sleeve and she turned around trying to make out something.<br>"Come on then, we better hur.."  
>"Look who we have here? Longbottom and Weasel" Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of them a smirk plastered on his face, his voice snarling.<br>"Oh shut up" Alice whispered and looked around, Malfoys voice was way too loud for her taste.  
>"Well I could report you to McGonagall's, but I would have rather have you beg me not to."<br>"You're such a twat" Rose narrowed her eyes, she would never beg for him to do or rather not do anything.  
>"Oh really? Come on Weasel, you wouldn't want anyone to know you're not all perfect and sneak out at night" His smirk got even bigger while her eyes narrowed smaller. "So drop on your knees and start begging!" His voice sounded cold, like always but there was an amused grin plastered on his annoying face.<br>"You're cold, a stone probably just some shell without any emotions or life in it! A Heartless git!" Something about what she said had set him off, there was something shimmering his eyes a flash of anger, and longing? He had grabbed her anyways and had pulled her dangerously close to him. She tried to step back or remove her hand from his but she couldn't he had such a strong grip! Alice just stood next to them, unsure what to do.  
>"Don't you dare talk to me like that" He snarled and she force herself to grin.<br>"Why? Can't handle the truth Malfoy?" He pushed her off and watched her stumble backwards and fell. Another smirk crossed his lips.  
>"That's how it is supposed to be, you on the floor, by my feet, right where you belong" And with a laugh he walked off. Rose had jumped up and wanted to head after him but Alice grabbed her arm.<br>"He is not worth it!" She said and pulled Rose to the Griffindor tower.  
>"Grr…I just hate him! How can someone be such an egoistic prick?"<br>"Did you ran into Scorpius?" Kate asked and Alice nodded.  
>"I just can't believe that he runs around like he own this place" Rose was still angry and dropped on Kate's bed.<br>"Yeah, but well you have to admit he is hot!" Celina giggled and Rose rolled her eyes, they all knew that Celina had a crush on that idiot.  
>"Yeah totally hot, especially his unmanly blond hair" Rose said and grabbed a biscuit showing it into her mouth.<br>"Hell his hair is gorgeous Rose!" Celina even defended that twat. "I so want to run my hand through it, I bet it feels amazing between my fingers"  
>"Celina, this is gross!" Rosa said and all four of them laughed.<br>"So different topic, what happened during summer vacation?" Alice said and Rose knew Alice was just dying to tell them about her summer flirt with a hot muggle. She knew that all because Alice had written her a bunch of letters.  
>"It was fun!" Rose said and looked at Alice but before Alice could say anything Celina interrupted again, bringing their talk back to her favorite topic.<br>"Did Scorp stayed with you guys again?" She asked and Rose almost groaned.  
>"Yes" She said and gritted her teeth, she really did not want to talk about that now. "So Alice how was your summer, something fun happened?" Rose said before anyone, well Celina, could ask if Scorpius did something special or her favorite question if they had gone swimming like they did the one year and if she had seen him topless again, like she did the summer they went to the lake with Al and James.<br>"Oh" Alice giggled. "I met this guy and oh gosh guys I tell you he was so freaking hot and well we had this thing going, anyways, it all started…"  
>But Rose stopped listening, she had heard the story before and suddenly noticed how quiet Kate had been and turned her attention to her best friend. Kate looked absent and her eyes looked a tiny bit red, like she had cried, but it was just so lightly that Rose wasn't sure if it was a trick of light. After some time, Alice had finished her story and was now discussing with Celina of course, if Scorpius or Alice summer flirt was hotter, Kate looked up. She met Rose eyes and Rose was suddenly sure that Kate had cried.<br>'Later' Kate mouthed and Rose nodded softly.  
>"So guys, can we please stop talking about that git. It's enough that I have to see him in school and can't even escape him at home, if we start to talk about him here there is no place I will be save" She said and the other girls laughed. And so they spent the rest of the night talking about girls stuff, boys included but gladly not Malfoy, but therefor Rose cousins, well if half the population of Hogwarts is related to you it is kind of obvious that they boys would be topic some time.<p>

When Rose woke up not even after three hours of sleep, she felt stiff. Her neck hurt and both her legs felt numb. She looked at the other three girls, all of them more or less curled up on Kate's bed where they had all slept. And the bed was not big enough for four people.  
>"Oh, you're awake?" Rose looked at Kate who seemed to be awake for a while, if she had even slept.<br>"Want to get breakfast and tell me what's up?" Rose asked and Kate nodded. So the two girls got up, showered and then started to get dressed.  
>"I know it is ridiculous" Kate started and sighed as she looked at Rose who just poured herself some coffee. They were almost alone in the great hall, it was very early and only very few people were awake.<br>"I don't care, you can tell me anything Kate" Rose assured her and drank some of her coffee.  
>"I-I can't even really explain it, but well yesterday I saw Al and his new girlfriend snogging in the hallway and-"<br>"WHAT? He got another one?" Rose stared, how the hell did Albus do that? And why to hell would he snog her in the middle of the hallway?  
>"Yeah and well, it hurt" Rose stared now at Kate and tried to get what she was trying to say.<br>"It…hurt? Like...jealous?" Rose asked and Kate nodded.  
>"I can't explain it myself, I mean I know him so long and suddenly there are these weird feelings I didn't have before and I just…I just" Kate breathed in deeply calming herself. "I wish he wouldn't snog others"<br>Rose looked at her friend for a while, Kate had a crush on Albus, well that could be interesting. Especially because it was pretty clear to everyone, except Kate she was totally oblivious to the fact, that Albus was just as much into her as she was apparently into him.  
>"Well what about you telling Al-"<br>"Telling me what?" Albus had just approached and Rose jumped at his voice.  
>"Don't sneak up on people like that ALBUS!" She said and he laughed, sitting down next to Kate who seemed very nervous all of a sudden.<br>"So what should you tell me Kate?" He asked and fixed his gaze on her and she blushed. Rose almost grinned and Albus looked kind of confused.  
>"Not to snog your one day girlfriends in the middle of the hallway, it's gross!" Rose said and Kate looked relieved.<br>"Oh she isn't my girlfriend for the day, it was more of a one night thing"  
>"AL! GROSS!" Rose said and Albus laughed.<br>"Oh there is Scorp, excuse me ladies!" Al grabbed Rose already buttered toast and jumped up.  
>"Hey!" She exclaimed but he winked and was gone. "Such a twat" Rose murmured and looked at Kate who was still staring after Albus or well more at the door where he just disappeared behind.<br>"Good morning my two favorite girls!" Eddie sat down next to Rose and she and Kate laughed.  
>"Well good morning Eddie!" Rose said and buttered another toast since Al had took her first one.<br>"So what classes are you guys having today?" Rose asked as she pulled out her charms book to read some more before classes started.  
>The day went on uneventful, except from Malfoy making some dumb comments in class which Al found hilarious and Rose just annoying, she didn't get how Al could be friends with that git!<br>"Want to play some exploding Snape?" Eddie asked and pulled Rose out of her daydream. It was close to curfew and she had been studying while her follow Gryffindor's had been playing wizard chees and exploding Snape.  
>"Nah I have to go to the library again, I have to get another book" She quickly checked the time and stood up. "I better hurry" She told them before she left the common room.<br>"I am worried about her" Eddie said to Kate who looked away from Al to Eddie.  
>"She is working more than usual and I never thought that was possible"<br>"Yeah I doubt she is enjoying herself at all!" Alice interrupted and looked as worried as Eddie.  
>"But how are we going t stop her from working as much as she does? It's not like we're not trying to get her to do something fun"<br>"Let's just not accept 'no' for an answer next time?" Al suggested and they all agreed on that.


	2. At the lake

_I thought I give you the secodn chapter already so you get an idea of the new story,_  
><em>hope you like it! :)<em>  
>-<p>

Rose yawned as she stepped out of the library, she had seriously fallen asleep in there, and she woke up, a blanket wrapped around her and the books carefully sorted away. She wondered who did that. It wasn't the first time that it had happened and last time she woke up with a pillow under her head. The time before that she had woken up with some breakfast placed on the table. It was odd but she was thankful anyway. While she tried to get back to the common room she suddenly noticed footsteps not far from her, she could even make out someone breathing heavily and only then did she noticed who was approaching. Argus Filch! She started running in the different direction and almost ran over Miss Norris the second. She stopped and stared down at the annoying cat, shit, shit, shit! She walked around the cat and started to hurry along the hallway when suddenly two arms grabbed her and pulled her into a hidden corridor.  
>"WHAT THE…" She exclaimed loudly as Scorpius Malfoy pushed his hand over her mouth, laying one finger over his lips making sure she understood to shut up before he removed his hand from her mouth again. 'Hell, Malfoy?' She mouthed and he just smirked at her, listening to Filch walking by and mumbling to himself about finding whoever did that, whatever 'that' was. Rose didn't really want to know what Scorpius did this time.<br>While she listened to Filch voice getting further away, she suddenly noticed how close she was to Scorpius, her chest was pressed against Malfoy and if she would lean a tiny bit closer and move up to her tiptoes, their lips would met. She immediately took a step back and narrowed her eyes.  
>"What? Enjoy almost getting me into trouble?" She hissed and he smirked even bigger.<br>"It's not my fault that you're out after curfew" he murmured and his voice sounded almost seductive.  
>"Oh, shut it" She said and finally Filch's footsteps where nowhere to be heard so she slipped out of the corridor and with one last evil glance at Scorpius she was on her way to the Griffindor common room.<br>"Rose? Rose are you sleeping?"  
>"What? Me? No?" Rose rose her head from her hand and looked confused at her cousin, who sat in front of her at the Griffindor table.<br>"Really? What had I been saying?" He asked and the redhead looked guilty.  
>"My name?" Albus laughed and she sighed.<br>"Well we-" he pointed at himself, Rose best friend Kate who sat next to Albus and Eddie another good friend of Rose and Albus, "wanted to go hang out by lake after classes, it is supposed to be a pretty nice day, for September at last"  
>Rose smiled but shook her head. "Sorry, I can't" She turned back to her cereal and found it all mushy and gross. She groaned and poured herself some more coffee, afraid that she would otherwise fell asleep in class.<br>"Why not? Who could be more important than your best friends?" Albus said almost offended but Kate suddenly squeaked.  
>"Is there a guy?" She asked exited but Rose shook her head once more.<br>"No, there is no one more important and there is no guy Kate, I just have to go study and do homework" Rose said and Albus smile dropped, Eddie on the other hand started laughing.  
>"Rose you are horrible, it is the first week of school, it is Friday, you have the whole weekend to study"<br>"But this year are the OWL's and I wanted to start early".  
>"That's insane, is that why you're so tired? Did you study all night long?" Kate's glance was curious. "That's why you hadn't been at the dorm last night right? You stayed in the library all night studying?"<br>Rose bite her lip, she knew they wouldn't understand but hell they were not the daughter of the brightest witch of her generation, most likely the smartest witch that ever attended Hogwarts, the girls everyone had so high expectations, all in all she had been chosen to be prefect this year and everyone expected her to become head girl next year, the girl that had to be better than Scorpius Malfoy at all costs and she knew when Quidditch season started she wouldn't have too much time studying because she would have to practice Quidditch because she didn't want to disappoint her Dad and not be chosen to play for the team.  
>"Come on Rose, you have to relax some times, please join us" Albus looked at her and before she could answer he quickly added "you could study there too, if you really have to".<br>"Fine, I'll come, but I got to go to class now" She said, gulped down the rest of her, now cold, coffee and stood up.  
>"I'll meet you later" She was the only one out of their little group who had ancient runes classes, so she started walking to class by herself.<p>

It was the end of her last class for the day, Defense against the Dark Arts, which she had together with Kate, Albus and Eddie and even if she tried to slip out of class and hurry to the library, Eddie eventually slipped his arm around her waist and stopped her from leaving.  
>"Where did you plan on going?" He asked and rested his head on top of hers. She hated when he did that, it made her feel so small.<br>"Nowhere" She said and sighed, she knew she would have to go with them.  
>"Good" He said and spun her around into her arms. No wonder many people thought the two of them were dating, but they were not. They were just friends, but they had known each for such a long time that he felt more like a brother than a friend to her. He walked with him, side by side, to the lake. Albus and Kate were a few meters in front of them and even if Albus knew Kate as long as Rose knew Eddie it had always been a different relationship than her own and Eddies. Albus fancied Kate. And everyone knew, everyone except from Kate.<br>"So did you have any plans or did you just want to hang out outside?" Rose asked and turned to Eddie who shrugged.  
>"I think the latter, but maybe Albus has something planned" Eddie said looked confused around as he noticed that she wasn't with him anymore.<br>"You have to be kidding me" Rose said annoyed and eyed the spot under a huge tree, where they normally hung out. There was a group of people, probably terrorizing the other students who stood nearby. And she didn't need to get any closer to know who those people were. She would have recognized this light platen blond hair everywhere! Scorpius Malfoy and his gang of annoying Slytherins.  
>Rose looked at the scenario a moment longer before hurrying down there, she was prefect after all.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked and stepped in between the group of second years and Scorpius group.  
>"Don't get your freckled face into our business" Malfoy said annoyed by her present but she didn't move away.<br>"What is going on here?" She asked again, this time louder and eyes Scorpius again.  
>"Just a little meeting, letting them know the rules of who has the right to stay under this tree, the best spot by the lake by the way and who has the right of way and such" Rose almost gasped, of course he would tell the younger students that bullshit and they would most likely even do what he would tell them.<br>"There is no such thing as right of way nor does anybody have the right to claim any seats in the great hall nor spots outside" She added as she finally understood what all this was about.  
>The group of second years was probably hanging out right under the tree where Malfoy was standing now and he sent them away making them believe he had the right to be there, because he was older and such things.<br>"What's going on?" Albus was suddenly standing next to Rose but as he saw Malfoy he grinned. "Making trouble Scorp?" He asked and walked over to him and Rose growled. She hated hat Albus and Malfoy had become friends, she didn't even realized how that happened.  
>"Wait did-did you invite them to hang with us?" She asked Albus and he grinned but his eyes looked guilty. The second years had already left without any of the elder once noticing it.<br>"Well I thought it would be fun!" He admitted and looked from Rose to the other two Gryffindor's and back to the Slytherins. Everyone except Malfoy seemed kind of uncomfortable about this all, but Scorpius just dropped down on the grass, leaned back and grinned.  
>"It's enough space for every one of us to be here" He said and grinned up at Rose. And she really wanted to stump right onto his face now, whipping of his stupid grin, she would never do this of course, but still even the thought of it made her feel better.<br>"I saved you a spot Weasel" Malfoy said still with that annoying grin of his and patted the stop next to him on the grass. She ignored him and sat down between Eddie and Kate. She pulled out her Transformation book and started to practice some easy charms and after a while she was completely lost in her doing that she didn't even notice the Slytherins anymore.  
>Not until she was suddenly pulled up by someone and carried around in whoever's arm. For a second she thought it was Eddie but as she looked up and met some stormy grey eyes she suddenly panicked.<br>"Let me down" She said desperate and tried to slip out of his arms but he was holding her too tight and his grip was to strong.  
>"Nah, we're going to have fun now" He said and she suddenly noticed which way he was going and started to struggle even more.<br>"NO! NO! Don't you DARE!" She yelled but he just chuckled. If she wouldn't have been so angry she would have noticed that she really liked the sound of him chuckling but in this situation she just despised him for laughing.  
>"MALFOY! Let me DOWN, NOW!" She once more tried to free herself from him but it was too late. He pulled her closer to him and then jumped into the lake.<br>He let her go as soon as they were completely under water and she noticed that his normally so unmanly light blond hair looked actually really beautiful under water. What the hell was she thinking? That was probably the cold water freezing her brain, she would otherwise never ever think of Malfoy as beautiful in any way. It had to be the water freezing her brain.  
>Rose climbed out of the lake, her red curls now dripping wet and she was shaking. It was cold, it was freaking cold. How could that bastard dare just jumping in there with her? Her whole body was shaking and her teeth were chattering.<br>"Y-y-you b-bastard" She couldn't say more, she grabbed her bag, pushed her book back in rather violently and hurried back to the castle, still shaking from the cold. Of course she had noticed Scorpius getting out of the water, his wet clothes sticking on his rather muscular figure. He was quite fit and that was making her even angrier. Why couldn't he at least be ugly as punishment for his arrogance?


	3. Under pressure

"Studying again?" A way to familiar voice asked but Rose didn't look up, she didn't want to see him or anyone right now, she was still mad.  
>"You missed dinner" He informed her with this annoying grin plastered on his face. But Rose didn't answer and took some more notes about what she had just read; the goblin revolution.<br>Malfoy kneed down next to Rose and suddenly noticed how pale she was, and her clothes were…wet? Her still wet curls were pulled up into a messy bun and her hand was shaking. He grabbed it but she pulled it immediately away. Still he noticed how cold her hand was.  
>"Didn't you dry yourself or at last chance clothes?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. If she had been sitting here in wet clothes for the past hours she would be so sick by tomorrow.<br>"Malfoy, can't you see that I do not, I repeat, NOT want to talk to you?" Rose finally turned her head to him and he stood up.  
>"Are you aware that it is way past curfew?" He asked and again his lips turned into a grin.<br>"If you forgot Malfoy, I am prefect I can be out during those hours"  
>"Yeah patrolling, I don't see you patrol though". She shot him a evil glace that would have made most people shut up, but of course not Malfoy he smirked even brighter.<br>"Fine!" Annoyed she grabbed her bag and books and stormed out of the library back into her dorm. Malfoy had been right it was fast curfew and the other girls in her dorm were already sleeping, so she quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed herself.  
>She woke up and wanted to die. Her throat was killing her, so was her head and she was feeling cold even if she was completely covered by the thick blanket. She was sick. Shit. All Malfoys fault, this arrogant twat!<br>Rose stood up and took a long and hot shower, afterwards she didn't feel better at all, she was probably even freezing more. So she decided to put on her warm Weasly sweater and two pairs on tights, she wrapped a scarf around her neck before she headed down to breakfast.  
>Eddie and Al laughed as they saw her.<br>"Rose, it's not winter yet!" Al grinned but as she came closer his grin dropped.  
>"Are you sick Rosie?" Eddie asked and she wanted to slap him only for calling her Rosie but she of course, didn't. She sat down next to Eddie and grabbed the teapot, she was shaking so much that Eddie took the pot out of her hand before she could drop it.<br>"Here, let me help you" He said and poured her some tea and wrapped his arm around her. Normally Rose would have shaken it off, but his arm was warm and she really welcomed the warmth.  
>A cross the hall Scorpius had been watching the whole scene and his eyes narrowed, he hadn't been aware that Rose was dating that Eddie guy. And even if he had been thinking that Eddie was pretty cool to hang with, especially after yesterday, he changed his mind right now as he saw his arm wrapped around Rose and she even leaning into his touch.<br>"Scorpius?" He felt someone pulling on his hand and looked up into the face of Goyle Jr.  
>"What?" He asked and looked down at where Goyle was looking. Scorp had forgotten that he was just pouring himself tea, so his cup was filled completely but not only his cup, his plate was also full of tea and the table was wet to. "Oh shit!" Scorpius mumbled and grabbed his wand to clean the mess up.<p>

The day went on and Rose started to feel worse, she just wanted to go back to bed and sleep till she was feeling better but she could not just ditch classes.  
>"Suck it up" She murmured to herself as she walked to his next class. She didn't share every class with her friends, but she didn't care, she could pay attention way better anyway when Albus wasn't distracting her. She walked around the corner and almost run into a first year, she managed to move around him but dropped her wand, books and bag doing so. Before she could even lean down to grab her stuff there was a certain blond haired boy leaning down and picking up her wand and books, pulling her bag over his shoulder. Rose almost groaned, she really had no nerve for him now.<br>"Go away" She said and she grabbed her wand out of his hand before she coughed, her throat was burning like hell. She wrapped her scarf closer around her neck.  
>"You should have put dry clothes on yesterday, than you wouldn't be sick now" He said totally ignoring her deadly stare and her attempts to get the books away from him.<br>"If some prick wouldn't have forced me into icy lake water, I wouldn't be sick"  
>"Let me make it up to you and carry your stuff" He said and sounded almost nice, but what could he be up to? Hexing her books was pretty lame even for Malfoy.<br>"Fine! Not like I could stop you anyway" She said annoyed and turned away from him, missing his almost apologizing glance.

"Ouch!" She flinched as the knife cut into her flesh. For a moment she looked fascinated at the wound, the blood splashing on the ground before she grabbed her wand and read the enchantment once more.  
>"Episky" She murmured and tipped her wand on the bleeding cut, but nothing happened.<br>She started sweating and panic filled her body. She tried again. Nothing.  
>She turned to the book and read again how to do the spell and swallowed, closing her eyes for a second trying to calm her down.<br>"Episky" She murmured and the cut started to heal and she exhaled relived.  
>"Once more" She mumbled to herself as she got the knife again and ran once more over the palm of her hand.<br>"What the hell, Rose?" She looked up, embarrassed to be caught in that kind of situation. Especially being caught my Malfoy.  
>"Shuhsh!" She whispered, she had to concentrate. She raised her wand and again touched the wound.<br>"Episky" She whispered but nothing happened. Annoyed she groaned and tried again, and again and still nothing happened. She felt her eyes watering as Malfoy kneed down next to her and suddenly grabbed her hand. She had already forgotten about him and tried to pull her hand out of his but he only placed his own wand on her palm. He didn't even say the enchantment, he used non-verbal spells already? And her cut healed.  
>"No! No…" She shook her head in despair, how could Scorpius Malfoy be better than her? Why was he better than her? She studied all the time! Like right now, it was the middle of the night, she was sick and still she was studying, had to study to be the best. But she wasn't Scorpius was better.<br>"No, you can't be better" She said and a few tears run down her cheeks. "That is not possible, no,no-no" She wanted to grab the knife again but he stopped her.  
>"You should go to bed" Oblivious to the fact why she was so upset about him being able to heal her hand.<br>"No, I have to study" She mumbled and removed her hand from his trying again to get the knife.  
>"Rose!" She finally looked up at him and he looked worried, not arrogant, not proud that he was better than her, he looked worried.<br>"Rose you're sick!" He asked and placed his hand on her forehead and removed it. "You most likely have a fever and it is the middle of the night! Rose you have to sleep!"  
>"I can't, I have to master this spell" She sounded desperate but he took the book from her lap and placed it next to her.<br>"What's that with you and all the studying anyway? You don't eat, you don't seem to sleep, are you really that much into studying?" He asked and sat down next to her on the cold floor of the library, leaned his back against the bookshelf and wrapped his arm around her.  
>He expected her to yell, to jump up, and even to hit him but what he not expected was for her to start sobbing and busting into tears.<br>"No, I hate studying, I hate learning, I hate that I have to be the best I hate that everyone expects me to be the best at everything, I hate being prefect and I hate that you just mastered that spell, a non-verbal spell, and that I have to beat you at everything, I hate playing Quidditch and I hate that everyone excepts me to be head girl next year and getting straight O's on the OWL's and I hate you!" She said but didn't stop crying, she cried only harder and he pulled her only closer into his arms totally ignoring her 'hating him' and she let it happen. The redhead continue to ramble about everything she apparently hated but he wasn't really listening, he was to occupied by the way her tears run down her cheeks and he really had the urge to whip them away, to kiss them away even, to do anything to make her feel better.  
>He had never seen her in a state lie this. She was always strong and she had never ever been valuable before, until now.<br>That's how they sat there, in the dark and empty library, Slytherin and Griffindor.

She woke up in a bed. How did she get in her bed? But it felt odd. This wasn't her bed!  
>"What the hell?" She murmured and sat up, she looked around. It didn't look to Slythernish so she wasn't down in the dungeons.<br>"You're awake"  
>"No really?" She asked and he grinned.<br>"Back to your cocky self huh?" He asked and she looked down.  
>"I-I" She didn't know what to say, it was embarrassing, she had broken down in front of Malfoy and he brought her in some kind of bed in a room she had never seen and he had been so nice. "Where are we?" She asked and decided not to talk about what happened in the night.<br>"Room of requirement, I didn't really like the thought of bringing you to the Griffindor common room, and anyway I wouldn't have known the password and I doubted you would be too happy to awake in a Slytherin dorm".  
>She looked at him, she had to admit she was rather confused. She didn't know Malfoy had this nice and caring side, she had known him for over 5 years now and never ever had she seen a guy she could actually like, until now.<br>"Why am I feeling better?" She asked as she looked around in the room and ran a hand through her hair. She really did feel better, she was still cold but otherwise she was fine.  
>"Oh I got you some potions against the fever and headache" He said and she smiled a little.<br>"Well…thank you" She mumbled really quiet, she didn't like thanking him, "and well it was your fault anyway so it…"  
>"Was only fair that I fix it" He finished and nodded knowing. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but you should probably go to breakfast, your roommates will be worried because you didn't came back last night"<br>"Oh they won't worry" She said but still stood up. She was still wearing the same shirt she had been wearing in the morning only her pullover and jeans were missing. Still the shirt was long enough to cover everything that needed to be covered.  
>"Yeah right, all the nights you sleep in the library" Scorpius said and blushed immediately after he noticed what he had just said.<br>"How would you know?" Rose asked and turned to him. "And where are my clothes and why are they not on me?" She turned to him and he pointed at some clothes nearby.  
>"I toughed it would be more comfy this way" He admitted and turned away from her, ready to head out the door.<br>"And how do you know I spent some nights in the library?" Rose grabbed her clothes and pulled them back on.  
>"I- err, well" He started and ran a hand over his neck. "I saw you once?" He didn't sound convincing and Rose raised her eyebrows.<br>"Yeah sure, come on Malfoy, spill it" She said and sat down on the bed, looking up at him while he tried not to look to embarrassed.  
>"Well I saw you once and well than I noticed you seemed to sleep there now and so often and.."<br>"You?" Rose had most likely believed everyone to do that for her, everyone but not Malfoy. "You're the one who covered me with blankets or put a pillow under my head or move me around so my neck won't get sore?" She asked shocked and kind of flattered. Those were small gestures and not hateful once like she was used to get from him. It was really sweet and she didn't know how to handle those feelings she was suddenly feeling deep down in her stomach. Feelings like…butterflies maybe? NO not butterflies, not when this was still about Scorpius Malfoy, the arrogant, annoying and self-centered twat.  
>Malfoy didn't say anything else anymore, he just walked to the door and turned around once more. Trying to escape the situation. Yes he had watched out for her and made sure she wasn't freezing to death but he had never wanted her to find out it was him.<br>"If you want to get breakfast, you should hurry, it's over in about half an hour" He said before he disappeared and left her alone and really confused.  
>"Did you sleep again in the library?" Kate asked as Rose sat down next to her to eat some breakfast.<br>"Mhm, yeah" She mumbled and smiled before she started to fil her plate with scrambled eggs.  
>"How comes that my Rosie is in such a good mood?" Eddie said with a laugh and Rose just shrugged, starting to eat her eggs.<br>"It's a nice day isn't it?" Rose asked and the others looked at her like she got insane. Her eyes shot up to the celling to see it was raining and almost stormy. "Well whatever" She said and finished her eggs.  
>"I go and change clothes before classes" Rose exclaimed and Kate stood up as well.<br>"I come with you" She said and locked arms with Rose before they walked out of the great hall. On their way out she passed Malfoy and she had almost smiled at him, almost! She caught herself before she could and made sure her face was having a neutral face but she was sure she saw his grin widen.  
>"So where have you really been?" Kate asked as soon as they stepped into the Griffindor common room. "You're can't be this happy because of a rainy day"<br>"Well- yeah I don't know, I am just happy" She said and dropped on her bed. "But well let's not talk about me, you seem oddly quiet today" Rose turned to Kate before she stood up and started to grab a uniform to pull it on.  
>"Well, yesterday night, I-well" Kate blushed and Rose turned to her.<br>"What happened?" She asked excited and turned to Kate.  
>"Al…well Al kissed me" She busted out and a huge, happy smile spread over her face. "And it was so-so wonderful! He is such a good kisser" Kate dropped now on her bed and her eyes turned dreamy like she just remembered the kiss.<br>"What? Wow, that's great!" Rose sat down next to Kate and hugged her best friend. "I am so happy for you, but now what? You kissed, so are you going out some time soon?" She asked and Kate's smile dropped a little.  
>"I'm not sure, well he left immediately and I didn't see him since then, at least not alone" She admitted.<br>"Well go to him and ask him out, it probably cost every of his strength and bravery to kiss you, so if you ask him out he'll know you're interested" Rose said and Kate nodded.  
>"Yeah, yeah I do that!" She said and jumped up. "Oh god!" She suddenly said and Rose saw her looking in the mirror. "I have to do something with my hair" Rose laughed and walked up to her, starting to braid her hair into one long loose pigtail. And that's how Kate hurried out to catch Albus before classes started and Rose followed a while later to go to her first class for the day.<p> 


	4. Crucio

"Three against one? Three 6th years against a third year?" Rose had just stepped around a corner, she had been at her runes class and was now on her way to dinner as she saw the Scorpius, Aaron Nott and Gregory Goyle Junior terrorizing her little brother Hugo. She walked over them, more than just angry and pushed Hugo behind her bad, standing protectively in front of him. Why did they have to pick on her brother?  
>"Hugo you better go" She said softly and hoped he would do as she told him so. "You three are pathetic losers, attacking someone younger than you? And someone who was alone? You are just disgusting"<br>"Don't you dare call me pathetic" Aaron was yelling, but suddenly his face turned into some kind of evil smirk. "Goyle, remember what I told you I did during summer vacation?" Aaron asked and turned to his best friend. "I think it's time to see how much I did learn" and with these words Rose dropped to the floor. Her wand flew out of her hand and she didn't even care, all she was caring about was the pain. It hurt badly. Whatever he did, it hurt. A lot. She pressed her lips together in an attempt not to scream her lungs out, her body was wincing and twisting in odd ways but everything hurt anyways, like she was set on fire.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius asked, staring at Nott.<br>"Just testing what I learned over the summer, dad taught me, but I am not as good as him, it is quite useful to show the dirt of our community where they belong."  
>"Is that the cruciatus curse?" Malfoy asked horrified, his face pale, almost white. And Goyle Junior just stood there and laughed at Rose, laughed at the way her body was moving. Scorpius whipped out his own wand.<br>"Expeliarmus!" Nott's wand flew right into Scorpius hand and Rose body stopped twisting in this even painful to watch, way. She was still laying on the ground, her body shaking, her lips trembling.  
>She knew that a real cruciatus would have been way more painful and she decided that she never wanted to experience one again, not a real one and not even this half version that Aaron had produced. Rose gasped for air, all she could think about was how glad she was that Hugo wasn't there anymore, that he didn't have to see her like that, he had probably left to get a teacher or whatever.<br>She felt someone grabbing her arms and pulling her carefully up.  
>"What are you doing Scorp? She is scum let her lay there in the dirt where she belongs" Goyle laughed at Aarons comment but Scorpius didn't listen, he pulled Rose to her feet but she shook his hands off.<br>"Don't touch me!" She murmured and stumbled backwards, glad that behind her was a wall she could lean against otherwise she might have dropped to the floor again. Her legs were wobbly, not holding her to well.  
>"My wand!" She exclaimed and Scorpius stepped to her and handed her the wand, wordless. She tried to lock eyes with him. Where was that caring boy he had proofed he could be? Why was he like this again, why did he let Nott torture her without stepping in?<br>Rose tried to brush of this thoughts, Malfoy was a heartless Slytherin just like all the others, just like Nott had just proofed. He had always been and will always be, he had never cared about her it was just a game to him, an odd game and he didn't really get it but Malfoy could not serious care about her. She started walking, one hand always on the wall to steady her, she still felt extremely weak and vulnerable.  
>"Till next time then, Rosie!" That was Gregory's voice, she was really temped to stopping and turning back but she knew it would be dumb because for one, she didn't know if she could be strong enough to start walking again when she stopped and secondly because Nott would probably just curse her again.<br>She turned around another corner and let herself slide down the wall. She was still shaking and she wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to calm herself, trying to shake the weakness off. Hell she was a Griffindor, she was supposed to be brave and strong and what was she doing? Sitting in a corner like a coward, almost crying. Maybe she should have been sorted into Huflepuff.

Going after her or leaving with the boys? Scorpius had seen that she couldn't walk proper, he had seen how close to the tears she had been, hell he had seen her getting tortured right in front of him. He gulped and looked shortly to the boys, he had made his decision.  
>"You guys go ahead, I have to grab some books from the library" He said and they laughed. They all made fun of him for liking books but well he enjoyed reading, even if he was doing it more private than Rose so no one would call him bookworm, but well even if he would make it as publish as Rose, no one would call him names, no Slytherin anyway therefor his name was way to respected. He was a Malfoy after all.<br>He turned around the corner and almost stumbled over her legs. He didn't expect her to sit right there, on the ground staring at the ground, her hairs covering most of her face so he couldn't see if she was crying or not.  
>"Rose?" He asked and kneed down next to her as her head snapped up.<br>"What? Want to humiliate me some more? Hex me some more?" She was upset, of course she was and her hands were shaking. She pushed herself up, trying to get away as fast as possible, she couldn't stand him right now, and she needed to be alone.

She entered the Griffindor common room and was glad to found it almost empty. Just Eddie was sitting in an armchair in front of the chimney.  
>"Rose, are you okay?" He jumped up the book dropping from his lap as he hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms.<br>"I-I yeah" She quickly decided not to tell him. He would just freak out and get himself into trouble. "I just feel kind of dizzy, I didn't eat much today" She lied and Eddie placed her on the armchair he had been sitting on before she entered.  
>"I have some chocolate frogs upstairs, let me get them for you" He said and hurried away to get the candy for her. Rose slide down in her chair and closed her eyes.<br>"Rose, are you still awake?" She heard Eddie whisper and opened her eyes again.  
>"Mhmmm, yeah" She mumbled and sat up again, she felt exhausted and really wanted to sleep.<br>"Here you go" he said and handed her some chocolate frogs.  
>"Thank you Eddie, I owe you" She said and unwrapped the first one, eating it quickly. Chocolate was good, it made her feel better and she finally sat up straight in the chair.<br>"What had you been reading?" She asked and picked up the book form the floor but Eddie blushed.  
>"You said it was one your favorite books and I wanted to know why you like it so much" He admitted at her asking glance. With her hand she moved over the title, "The great Gatsby".<br>"And what do you think?" She asked Eddie who smiled a bit.  
>"Well I am not done yet, just half way through but I like it so far" He said and she smiled.<br>"Would you- would you mind and read to me?" Rose asked and cuddled into the armchair, while Eddie took the book and started to read out loud. It didn't took to long for Rose to fall asleep.


	5. Quidditch

"What sick game are you playing?" It was the first time she caught Malfoy alone after the Nott incident. Well expect from right after when he followed her but she hadn't been strong enough to talk to him then. She hadn't told anyone because she hated pity and that's what she would get, Kate would be all worried and worked up about it. Al would be shocked how Malfoy had not really prevented it and would be more than disappointed and as much as she despised Malfoy she knew how much Al liked him and she didn't want to ruin their relationship because it would hurt Al. And Eddie? He would run right into the Slytherin common room, Al would most likely follow, and hex everyone only to get hexed by them all in return and end up in the medical wing.  
>"What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked and turned to her. Rose had been visiting Hagrid and on her way back she had noticed Malfoy walking up to the castle by himself, whatever he did out all alone, she didn't care.<br>"Pretending like you care about me, bringing me into the room of requirement, getting me healing potions, just to watch me getting hurt by Nott? You can't be nice and mean at the same time, you have to choose what you want to be! Who you want to be" She was not almost yelling but Scorpius still looked very calm.  
>"Rose I…" They had continued walking and she suddenly stumbled and fell. He tried to catch her but she was already on the ground, her hand grabbed her leg and her eyes filled with tears.<br>"Shit!" He had never noticed how clumsy she could be and he thought it was rather adorable, except the fact that she actually seemed to be in pain.  
>"Rose, let me get you the hospital wing" Scorpius said desperately at the sight of her tears and pulled her up into his arms and wrapped her arm around his neck to support her so she could at least stand.<br>"No, I am not going to go to Madame Pomfrey and let her forbid me to play Quidditch tomorrow" She said angrily. She wasn't angry at him for suggesting to let her ankle checked, no she was angry at herself for being so clumsy and not watching where she was going and spreading her ankle while doing so. Scorpius suddenly pulled her up, carrying her in his arms like a groom would carry his wife, and walked over to a bench nearby, he placed her carefully on it and took his wand pointed at her jeans and mumbling a spell.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked and watched as the tip of his wand touched her jeans and he cut it open. She didn't even know about that kind of spell and wondered where he learned it.<br>"Cut into my leg and I am going to kill you" She said threatening, but he already pulled his wand off and now ripped the leg of her jeans apart.  
>They both gasped and Rose suddenly understand why it was hurting so much. There was blood, a lot of blood and something white, almost shiny between all the red liquid. Scorpius face turned almost white and he looked kind of sick.<br>"That's…"  
>"The bone, I know" She said and quickly tried to cover it with her jeans again.<br>"You have to go to the hospital, now" He said and wanted to pick her up but she struggled against him.  
>"NO way, I am not going to let my team down, especially not against Slytherin!" She said and he groaned.<br>"Rose this is about something more important than a freaking Quiddich game, this is about your health"  
>"I am on a broom, flying, my leg is totally useless anyway" She tried to argue. "And if it gets worse I will go to the hospital, but not now. I want to be a healer anyway, so I could learn something trying to heal myself" She said and he narrowed his eyes.<br>"You only want me to go so that I can't play tomorrow and you have a chance against us" She accused him off and he looked almost offended.  
>"No, maybe I just care about your health?" He asked and sounded mad but Rose ignore him. The redhead took her wand and touched her leg carefully, murmuring "Verula" and watching as a cast was wrapped around her ankle and part of her foot. Now she just had to be careful so no teacher would see.<br>"If you tell anyone about this, it's the last thing you're going to do because I am so going to kill you!" She said and gulped before she stood up. Rose had expected pain but this was awful. She moaned painfully put tried not to let her face show.  
>"See it is alright" She spat trough gritted teeth but knew he wouldn't believe her. No one would, the pain was written all over her face. And again she thought she was worry flash through his eyes. Why would be worry? Hell why did she care anyway? That was Malfoy, his opinion or feelings shouldn't be important to her. HE shouldn't be important to her!<br>"Rosie!" She groaned. How often has she told them to NOT call her Rosie?  
>"What?" She mumbled into her pillow just as another pillow hit her.<br>"Al asked me to get you" Kate said and sounded really happy.  
>"Really did he? And why did you listen to him?" Rose sat up and looked at Kate. She was smiling like a maniac and then all of a sudden she wrapped her arms around Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.<br>"What the…what…Kate?" Rose just woke up, she needed time to wake up for her brain to start working and this hug was pretty confusing.  
>"We-we are going on a date!" Kate exclaimed and gave Rose a kiss on her cheek.<br>"What? Kate, we are not going on a date? I mean yeah I guess you're an attractive women and I wish I would have a body like yours, but I am not into girls, but if I would be, I would totally go for you" She said and tried not to look to confused as Kate started busting out laughing.  
>"What?" Rose asked again as Kate finally released her from that hug and stood up.<br>"Albus and I are going on a date! Remember, you told me to ask him out?" She said and Rose suddenly felt really stupid.  
>"Oh.. OH, Kate that is great!" She had known that Kate was crushing on all and he would be stupid for not taking her out. Kate was beautiful, her long dark hair was shiny and straight and looked always styled, even if she didn't and Rose wished she would have Kate's body, female and curvy.<br>"I know, I am so excited, you have to help me pick out clothes but for now you have to wake up, the entire Quidditch team is at breakfast, you have to hurry.  
>Hurry? Hurrying was impossible.<br>"Okay you go and tell them I'm on my way" Rose said and Kate nodded and hurried out of the bedroom. Rose sat up and pulled the blanket off of her leg, she didn't dare to remove the cast she had put on it yesterday, so she carefully got out of bed, pulled her Quidditch cloth on and walked slowly down to the Quidditch pitch. She had needed so much time getting dressed and walking down there that she was sure the others would be there before she arrived, and she had been right.  
>James was waiting for her and raised his eyebrow as she approached.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.  
>"Yeah just nervous, I mean this is freaking important, this is Slytherin!"<br>James nodded sincere and pulled her with him into the changing room where he hold a motivation speech.  
>James was chaser and he had competed with Rose for the position as seeker for years but since he started to play as chaser he knew he was never meant to be a seeker. Gladly for Rose. Because one year she didn't make the team because James became seeker and she would never forget the disappointed face of her dad as she talked to him about it on Christmas. Since that year it was her third, she always made the team. It was mean, unfair even. Hugo never made the team and no one expected him to, he never even tried out. Sure he played Quidditch with the rest of the family for fun in the backyard of the burrow but that's it. He never even tried to play for Griffindor. And Hugo's grades could be better too, sure he wasn't bad but he was far from being as good as her. And no one cared, they didn't expect him to be as good. But why did she have to? Hugo's behavior was far from perfect and still he got loved and Ron had never been disappointed in her. Why was her brother allowed to have such a casual life and she didn't?<br>The game began and all of the thoughts about Hugo and her unfair life vanished from her mind.  
>Scorpius was the Slytherin seeker and she just knew that this game would be awfully hard. She knew Scorpius was as good as herself, if not even better. But she had trained so hard, they just had to win!<br>They had been up in the air for hours, it had been raining the entire time and she was dripping wet and her vision was awful. Her leg was killing her and she just wanted to cuddle up in her warm bed with a book and hot chocolate.  
>And then she saw it. The snitch. She pushed her broom down, following the tiny golden ball. She pushed her broom to go faster, as fast as it could and even beyond. She had to win! Rose knew she was dangerously fast and that if she wouldn't catch the snitch soon she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crashing right on the field, she had to slow down but that meant not catching the snitch. Not winning. And what did she have to lose if she died crashing on the field? She had nothing to lose, and she needed to win. She just had to! She reached out, almost, almost, just a tiny little bit closer.<br>She heard a scream very close to her and pushed herself even closer on her broom, she was pushing herself on him so close that it looked like she wanted to become one with it. She still felt the bludger it scraped along her back as she pushed herself even further down.  
>Rose knew she had lost a very important second, the second she would need to pull her broom up after catching the snitch and before crashing on the field. So she had to decide, winning or losing? Hurting herself or losing? She reached out for the snitch and jumped off her broom just as her singers closed around the tiny ball. She still fell on the field, she landed on her back and it hurt, but that was nothing in comparison to how her broom looked. She most certainly needed a new one now.<br>She looked down at her hand, the wings of the ball were touching her fingers, almost like he was caressing her fingers and she smiled. She won. They had won!  
>She jumped up, not feeling any pain at all, therefor there was way too much adrenaline running through her veins.<br>"We won!" She almost started dancing on the Quidditch pitch. She had won, they had won, it had been hard and the match had lasted what felt like forever, but they had won.  
>James pulled her up and spun her around over and over again and she laughed. Everyone was laughing, dancing, celebrating. James had dropped her and was now spinning Al, who was almost green in his face from all the turning and red because of embarrassment.<br>"Congratulations" A voice murmured close to her ear and Rose spun around, a bright smile still stuck on her face, until she saw WHO was standing behind her.  
>"Well- thank you" She said and he looked as uncomfortable as she felt.<br>Scorpius was dripping wet, like everyone else. Sweat and rain mixed together but he still looked handsome, his blond hair was almost as wild as Albus or James hair and was way darker than usual. The wet look suits him. She didn't want to imagine how she had to look, especially next to him. She wasn't as elegant as he was, she was rather clumsy.  
>And she wasn't as tall as he was or walk as straight as he did, nor did she have this pure almost porcelain face he seems to have, right now he looked more like a model than a real person. Well maybe she was exaggerating things because no one seemed to stare as Scorpius the way she did but for her, he was the most beautiful person right now. But he was still Scorpius Malfoy she shouldn't think that, she shouldn't feel the excitement as he leaned forward and brought her lips toward his. Her heart shouldn't race as it was about to jump out of her chest, her cheeks shouldn't blush and she most likely was not supposed to return the kiss.<br>But she did anyway. Her lips were so soft on hers, it felt magical. Rose felt his hand on her cheek and wanted to lean closer to him but he broke the kiss.  
>And only then did she remember where they was, who he was, who she was and that they were on a public spot, everyone had probably seen how she Rose Weasly had kissed Malfoy.<br>She took a step back. "Don't you ever do that again!" She yelled but her words didn't match with what she was feeling deep inside her stomach and what she was sure her eyes were showing but she couldn't get her emotions under control, so she slapped him, right across the face before she turned away and hurried to her fellow Gryffindor's.  
>And just as she reached Albus the pain kicked in. She dropped down, clinching her leg and not able to hold the tears back. She gritted her teeth and tried to get back up but she couldn't by herself and everyone else seemed way to busy celebrating to notice her. Everyone except the boy she had just slapped.<br>"If you slap me again I'll drop you" He warned her as he carefully pulled her up and steady her in his arms. "And it's after the game, can I get you to the medical wing now?" He asked, not waiting for an answer, he just started walking and dragging her to Madame Pomfrey.


	6. Victory party

When she woke up in the hospital wig she groaned, she had really fainted? She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Someone changed her into different clothes she noticed. Of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't leave her stay in Quidditch cloth.  
>"How're you feeling?" A voice asked next to her, a voice she would always recognize. She snapped her head just to look at Scorpius Malfoy.<br>"Uhm, I-I am fine" Rose blushed lightly. What was he still doing here?  
>"I was worried" He admitted and she felt a little smile curl up her lips.<br>"I am a Weasly, I have a bunch of cousins, don't worry I am tough" She grinned and sat up carefully, she pulled the blanket away from her leg and immediately wished she wouldn't have. Not because her leg looked bad or was still bloody, no because the nightgown she was wearing was pretty short and just barely covered her thighs. She blushed deeply red and pulled the blanket back.  
>"Looks like Madame Pomfrey did a good job" Scorpius said and looked at her with a soft smirk as he noticed her redness.<br>"Well…yeah" Rose mumbled "Was she…mad?" She asked and looked finally at him.  
>"Nah, I told her it happened when you dropped of your broom and I think she bought it" Scorpius said and Rose looked relieved.<br>"Thank you!" She lane over and hugged him closely. "For covering and well getting me here" She mumbled and closed her eyes. She really enjoyed being hold in his arms. And hell he smelled good!  
>The door flew open and Rose and Scorpius jumped apart.<br>"ROSE!" That was James voice. "YOU WERE FANTASTIC!" He hurried over to her and grinned bright. Surely he didn't care that she risked death to win the game. "And we're gone get you out of here to celebrate!" Only then did she notice the entire Griffindor team behind James, and also some of her friends like Kate who was holding Albus hand and her little brother Hugo.  
>"What is he doing here?" Eddie suddenly looked from Rose to Scorpius and narrowed his eyes. "Is he harassing you? Want me to kick his ass?"<br>"No, its fine Eddie" She said and Scorpius stood up.  
>"I guess I better go. Congrats anyway" Scorpius said to the entire team, high fived Albus and then left.<p>

"Well if you're not a loyal friend I don't know who is" Rose turned around trying to make out the voices, or more where they came from but she was pretty sure she knew who that answering voice belonged to without even listening to what he was saying.  
>"Well, you did play better I guess, and Al is indeed my best mate so why not celebrate with him" Scorpius answered, but before Rose found him, James pulled her up once more and placed her on his shoulder, which was pretty dangerous knowing how much James had been drinking.<br>"Would you please let me down?" She said with a laugh as James started dancing around with her still on top of him.  
>"JAMES!" She grabbed his hair so not drop, James had started swirling around and Rose was freaking scared that she would drop. She had just gotten out of the hospital wing and didn't plan on going there anytime soon again. James kneed down so she could climb from his shoulder.<br>"Thank you" She mumbled and grabbed James cup and finished the drink, it was gross but well it was too late now anyway.  
>Rose went looking for Al, but as soon as she saw him she groaned and walked off again, he was heavily making out with Kate.<br>"Well great" She said annoyed and walked to the 'bar' it as just a regular table with a bunch of bottles and cups on it, she grabbed a cup and filled it with whatever that was, it didn't taste to bad and after the second cup it started to taste good! She took her third cup and walked to the dance floor and well it started to be fun, even without Al or Kate.  
>"Are you drunk Rosie?" She knew that voice and laughed softly.<br>"Me? Never" She turned to Eddie and he pulled her into his arms, swinging and swirling her around on the dance floor. After a while of dancing thy walked to the bar to get Eddie something to drink.  
>"You were fantastic" Eddie said and she smiled happily.<br>"Well I try my best, but I am not a talented dancer"  
>"At the game I mean" He added and she blushed a little.<br>"Oh, well thank you"  
>"I-I well you know I wanted to ask you before but it was always a bad timing…" Eddie started but Rose shook her head, placing a finger on his lips.<br>"No, there is never a bad timing for you, whatever it is, you're one of my best friends, so remember there is never a bad timing okay?" She said and only then removed her finger from his lips and he grinned.  
>"Okay, I try to remember Rosie, so what I was wondering will you go out-"<br>"ROOOSIIIE!" Her little brother came hurrying over to them, wrapping his arms around his sister.  
>"Hugo!" She said and looked worried at him. "Hugo, did you drink?" She asked and he shook his head.<br>"Nopie nope nope" He giggled and she groaned, her little brother was drunk or well at least tipsy, and she was sure James was the one to blame.  
>"Sorry Eddie, I have to take care of him, don't leave I'm back in a minute"<br>"Nah, let me take care of him, I'll sent him to bed" Eddie said and placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder. Hugo liked Eddie a lot, so he left with him.  
>She didn't know what had happened after Eddie had left with Hugo, all she knew was that she was standing, or more dancing on one of the many tables and was way to drunk. She stumbled and almost fell from the table, as a pair of strong hands grabbed her legs to steady her and then pull her off of the table before she could really fall.<br>"Scorpius!" She said and a smile crossed her face.  
>"Well hey there" She giggled as she noticed that she was still in his arms, so she leaned closer and mumbled into his ear.<br>"Sorry for slapping you before" She noticed herself that she was slurring, but she was serious. Scorpius let her back on the ground but still hold her to steady her.  
>"Well it's okay, I got worse reactions, but well better ones too" He smirked and she looked at him for a moment before she got an idea.<br>"Kiss me again" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Come on, kiss me again! I swear I won't slap you this time" And he actually did and this time she really didn't slap him. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself closer to him. And when he broke the kiss he looked like he did expect a slap, she did raise her hand, but only to run her fingers soft over his cheek.  
>"I like it when you kiss me" She mumbled and placed her lips on his once more but he broke off way to fast for her taste.<br>"You're drunk" He stated the obvious and she giggled.  
>"Naaah"<br>"If you tell me tomorrow, sober, again that you like to get kissed by me, I will think about doing it more often" Scorpius grinned before he placed Rose in James arms who just walked by and left. She looked after him and grinned, she would tell him in the morning and then he would kiss her again. That plan seemed pretty good to her, at least right now.  
>Almost none of the Gryffindor's showed up at breakfast, of course not, most of them were to hangover to even think about standing up. But Rose was feeling okay, sure she had been tipsy, okay that was an understatement, she had been drunk, but she had not been totally wasted like James for example, he had puked all morning long and would probably never leave the bathroom the entire day, so at last she managed to show up at breakfast on time. Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly she met the glance of a certain blond haired boy, she smiled a little remembering their conversation, yes, she still wanted him to kiss her, but it's not like she could walk to the Slytherin table and tell him to kiss her, that would be…odd and stupid.<br>So she turned back to her breakfast and started to eat some toast and egg and bacon. As soon as she was done she looked up again, locking eyes with him once more, giving him a wink before she stood up and left the great hall. She somehow hoped he would follow her. She walked up the marble stairs and leaned over the balustrade. Watching the people leaving the great hall. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw some very light blond hair walking out but she was disappointed as she noticed the brown haired boy following the blond one, she walked upstairs back to the Griffindor common room, where only very few people sat, most of them looked terrible, and just as she entered James came out of the loo, he was the worst she had seen lately, pale, his hair sticking out everywhere and he was slightly green around the nose.  
>"God Rose, how can you be so…awake?" He mumbled and groaned, his voice sounded awful.<br>"Well I was already at breakfast and well food does wake me up" She said with a smile and James suddenly got an idea.  
>"Rose, you know you've always been my favorite cousin" he started and she laughed.<br>"What do you want?" She asked and James grinned.  
>"See, that's why I like you, could you go down to the kitchen and get us some breakfast?" he asked and looked pleading at her and she shrugged, she did have some spare time, so why not.<br>"Yeah sure, but I am not sure if you can keep your food in" with that she quickly left before the pillow James threw at her could hit her, making her way down to the kitchen.

"Sober again?" Rose spun around and found herself looking up at no one else than Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"Sure" She said and smiled softly. "I was never… that drunk" she mumbled and he smirked.<br>"So anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked and she blushed deeply.  
>"I- uhm- well" She stuttered and he grinned bigger.<br>"Knew it" He had leaned closer and was now mumbling in her ear. Oh hell he was so close and he smelled so good!  
>"Kiss me" She said without even thinking about it. "Please kiss me" She added and heard him chuckle, still so close.<br>"I don't think I…" But she didn't let him talk, she laid her lips on his and kissed him herself and he was a hell of a kisser. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer his arms resting on her waist. She deepened the kiss but he pulled away, his eyes shining, his lips curls into a smile, not a smirk or a grin, a real smile. He didn't remove his hands and neither did she.  
>"Well I guess you were not that drunk then" He said and she nodded.<br>"Told you so"  
>"Well, I-I guess then we could try and meet more often? Just you and me?" He asked and Rose smile widen.<br>"Yes!" She exclaimed and kissed him again. "Yes I'd love that"  
>"Do you- well do you mind not telling everyone before we know what it will turn out to be, I don't need trouble around you and me if we don't turn out to…well…lasting?" He asked and she shook her head.<br>"No, actually I'd be glad about that, my family isn't really found of a Slytherin and especially a Malfoy" She said and rolled her eyes.  
>"Who would have guessed, A Weasly and a Malfoy"<p> 


	7. Decision

"Kate?" Rose leaned over the girl's bed just to find Kate curled up in a ball crying her eyes out silently. Rose had brought the food into the common room and wanted to go get her charms book to work on an essay or well at least pretend while she could think about her and Scorpius, hell that sounded so odd, Rose and Scorpius. But she certainly wouldn't be doing that now that she found her friend crying. For a second Rose was confused, no one was so quiet while crying and suddenly she got that Kate had most likely cast a silence charm on her bed so the others would not hear her.  
>"Kate, what's wrong?" She asked and pushed her softly aside so she could cuddle into her bed and wrap her arms around her best friend. "Did Al do something? I swear I am going to kill him!"<br>"I-I.." Kate tried but again tears streamed down her cheeks making her unable to speak.  
>"It's okay, or it will eventually" Rose tried even if she had no idea what to say, she wasn't good in this. And she had never seen Kate like this and Rose didn't even knew the reason, how should she tell her friend that everything would be fine if she had certainly no idea what it might be.<br>Kate sat up carefully after crying for two or so more hours into Rose shoulder and Rose felt bad, she had wanted to meet with Scorpius that night and just didn't show up, without even telling him why. But he would understand right? This was an emergency after all.  
>"Read this" She mumbled and handed Rose a letter, who quickly scanned it. Rose eyes got huge as she finished the letter.<br>"I'm adopted" Kate murmured and looked down on her hands, trying not to burst into tears again. "All my life is a lie, I am not even muggleborn, and do you know the signature?" She asked and rubbed her eyes.  
>Rose eyes fell down to the signature and narrowed her eyes.<br>"Zabini" She mumbled and Kate nodded.  
>"Blaise Zabini is my real father and guess what, I have siblings! Or well one, a brother Eric Zabini" She said and handed her a picture of two people, a Man, probably her Ron's, Rose fathers, age and a boy that looked like an exact copy of his father just about twenty years younger.<br>"They want me to come and live with them, they want me now, after 16 years back!" Kate did start crying again and Rose wrapped her arms around her friend once more.  
>"What do you want to do?" Rose asked and Kate shook her head.<br>"I-I don't know" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "I love my family, and I never thought I was adopted, how is that even possible! I mean I am suddenly a pureblood! A Zabini, Kate Zabini! Oh god Rose!"  
>"Do you want to meet them? I mean you could always meet them and if you decide you don't like them then you can go back and pretend like they don't exist?" Rose said and Kate mumbled something into Rose shirt she couldn't quite understand.<br>"Did you talk to Al about this?" Rose asked and Kate shook her head. "Do you want to?" Rose asked again and this time Kate nodded.

"I am so so sorry" Rose dropped on the chair next to Scorpius who looked up at her, an eyebrow risen.  
>"You dumbed me, on the first well dateish" He said and tried to sound mad but to be honest, he wasn't. He was glad she did show up after all.<br>"I know, and I had a really good reason, but I am sorry anyways" She said and looked around in the almost empty library before placing her lips on his cheek. "Kate is going through a rough time and she needed support" Rose murmured and Scorpius nodded.  
>"Don't worry, its fine" He said and placed his lips on hers, short and softly before turning back to his book.<br>That's how they spent the evening together, reading and when no one was looking kissing. His arm was wrapped around her and she leaned against him, she wished she could just stay like this the entire night but no after a while they got kicked out because it was close to curfew. Out of the library they kissed again but quickly separated when they heard footsteps.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked and she grinned.<br>"Of course, we have classes together silly" He rolled his eyes.  
>"You know I didn't mean that" She smiled a little and kissed him shortly before leaving with the words.<br>"I know, I know"  
>It was almost three weeks later, since Rose and Scorpius decided to try a relationship and so far no one knew even if they both thought about telling Albus. He was Scorpius friend so he knew how that Scorpius wasn't like his father at all. Kate had gotten a weekend off of Hogwarts so she could met her biological father, her mother was dead for years, and brother. Rose was exited what Kate would tell her when she came back. It was obvious that Kate was hurt and almost heartbroken finding out her parents were not her real ones but Albus was rather good in making her forget that at least for the time they were together. It was evening now, Kate would be back by the next morning and Rose was curled up with a book in one of the armchairs in front of the chimney. She was just turning the page as a sudden tap made her look up. There was a grey owl sitting in front of the window, tapping against it. Rose stood up, she was confused, who would sent post now? She let the owl in and took the letter from her leg, it was for her? She raised an eyebrow and stroked over the feathers of the owl once before she unrolled the parchment and smiled. It was from Scorpius.<p>

My beloved Rose,  
>Yeah call me pathetic but I just needed to tell you that I miss you, I didn't get to see you all day, do you know how much that sucks?<br>And I am disappointed that you're not a Slytherin, then I could hold you in my arms right now, sit with you in front of the chimney or just watch you read, just anything including you would be fine with me!  
>I wish you could be here with me,<br>I hate not being able to see you all the time I want.  
>But you're worth the effort.<br>Yours  
>Scorpius<p>

Rose smiled brightly and looked around in the common room, it was almost empty. She stood up and grabbed a new peace of parchment, the owl was patiently waiting so Rose would get her response to Scorpius quickly. She couldn't believe that she was actually writing these words, that she even considered doing that but well she felt rebellious and she really wanted to see Scorpius so she scrabbled on the parchment.

Scorpius!  
>Meet me right now in the library, I know it is past curfew, but I need to see you right now!<br>I hope you didn't feel asleep after your letter and can come meet me.  
>Rose<p>

She rolled the parchment together and wrapped it around the leg of the owl. She released it out of the window and then quickly brought her stuff into her dorm before she walked back into the common room and then out of it, sneaking into the library.  
>"Rose?" She almost jumped.<br>"Oh my god, you scared me!" She said and turned around, it was pitch black so she reached out and found his chest, and she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
>"I'm glad you came" She mumbled and he laughed.<br>"I still can't believe you made me go out past curfew!" She giggled.  
>"I guess you're already bad influence" she nudged him and felt his arms wrap around her.<br>"Yeah maybe, but when I get to see you more often that way, I am okay with being bad influence" Rose smiled and pushed her lips onto his, kissing him deeply, pulling him closer to her.  
>"You know where we could go?" She suddenly asked and grinned. "Oh gosh why didn't I come up with this idea earlier? I am a prefect so we could just use the bathroom" She took his hand and pulled him out of the library, sneaking around the corridors was almost exciting.<br>They made their way to the bathroom without meeting anyone not even peeves.  
>"Ready to see the most beautiful thing you will ever see?" She asked and he smirked.<br>"Well Rose, I mean yeah you're hot and most likely the most beautiful person but talking about yourself that way and calling yourself 'thing', does sound kind of-"  
>"Not me you idiot, the bathroom" She said, slapped his arm and pulled him inside the bathroom.<br>"Wow, oaky this is amazing!" Scorpius grinned and turned back to her, pushing her up against the door and kissing her deeply. She giggled and let him pull her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he started to kiss her neck, she leaned her head back and moaned softly as he kissed a very sensitive spot. And she moaned even louder when he softly nibbled on the exact same spot.  
>"Oh Scorp!" She moaned as his hand moved under her shirt and caressed her breasts. He let her down but only to pull her shirt off. She moved with her hands over his chest and opened the buttons of his shirt quickly, pulling it off of his shoulders. He grabbed her again and kissed her once more with as much passion and love as he could and she moaned into the kiss. She moved with her hands down to his belt and opened the buckle but his hands grabbed hers and she looked up into his face.<br>"Are you sure? Now? Here?" He asked and she nodded.  
>"I don't care where or when, I just want it to be with you" She mumbled and pushed herself closer to him again.<br>"If you hurt me, I kill you" She added and he grinned before they kissed again. Scorpius hands moved over her back founding the clasp of her bra and just as he wanted to open it the door flew open and the two lovers jumped apart.  
>"What the hell?" It was the Huflepuff prefect, Liam something…, she tried to recall his last name while she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on.<br>"You two are not supposed to be here, at least not together! And he isn't even a prefect!"  
>"Please, please don't tell anyone, we leave but please" She said and looked pleading at the Huflepuff who sighed but then nodded.<br>"Fine, but hurry up before I change my mind" Rose grabbed Scorpius hand and pulled him out of the room with her.  
>"Shit…" She mumbled and looked up at Scorpius face, the moonlight made his face look even more perfect. "We are so busted, even if he doesn't tell McGonagall, he is so going to tell everyone in the entire school" She mumbled and bite her lip.<br>"Well should they know" Scorpius said and her jaw dropped open.  
>"Wait what?" She asked and she heard him chuckle.<br>"Yeah I don't care, should the whole school know that I go the most amazing girlfriend ever, sure if Mom and Dad find out I'm dead but I don't like denying us" He said and she kissed him again.  
>"That is really sweet" She mumbled and felt his arms wrapped around her once more.<br>"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" She asked and added. "By the way, before the whole school finds out tomorrow, I am going to tell AL tonight okay?" Scorpius nodded and then kissed her once more.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow" He murmured and she nodded. "Do you want me to get you to the dorm?" Scorpius asked but Rose shook her head.<br>"Nah, we're pretty much in the middle between our dorms, would be stupid to make you walk all the way up just to walk all the way down then" She said and he chuckled.  
>"Well that is indeed true, but if you would want to, I would walk you everywhere".<br>"Okay, than walk me tomorrow in the great hall, let's face them together"  
>"Sure, meet me at 8?" She nodded and then he leaned forward, pushed his lips softly against her forehead and left.<br>"Al?" She was leaning over him, her face only inches away from his. "Hey Al, wake up" She shook him softly but he didn't react at all, so she grabbed his nose so he wouldn't get any air through it. Albus coughed and then sat wide awake in his bed.  
>"Hey there" She said grinning and all stared at her.<br>"What the hell? Planning on killing me in my sleep?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.  
>"No! But I have something very important to tell you and we want you to know before everyone else finds out"<br>"Fine, spill it and then let me sleep" Rose nodded and then breathed deep in.  
>"Scorpius and I are dating" She said and stood up, wanting to leave him to sleep again but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the bed.<br>"WHAT?" He yelled.  
>"SHHHT!" She said quickly but none of the guys seemed to be woken by Albus.<br>"You two are…dating? You are kidding, you guys can't be dating, you hate each other" He exclaimed and the redhead smiled.  
>"No, we don't and believe it or not, we are dating indeed" She said and smiled happily. "Oh Al you could have mentioned earlier how great he is" She said dreamily and Al starred in horror at her. "And hell he is such a good kis…-"<br>"To much information Rose!" Albus said and she blushed.  
>"Well whatever, I go to bed now, but we can talk in the morning again" She said and kissed his forehead before walking off and getting into her bed.<p> 


	8. Howler

"Good morning gorgeous" Scorpius smiled and Rose lips turned into a smile too.  
>"Well Scorp I know you love me but calling me gorgeous, that is new" Albus said and grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and so did Malfoy.<br>"Potter, you're such an idiot" Scorpius said  
>"Yeah and I heard you are 'such a good kisser' Malfoy" He said his voice mimicking Roses and she narrowed her eyes but then she hurried down the last five steps and Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist, she leaned up and kissed him softly and everyone stared.<br>"Well up until now I still thought you were joking" Al murmured under his breath.  
>"Ready to go through hell?" She joked and Scorp laughed.<br>"With you or rather for you? Always" She smiled and kissed him once more before Albus started to drag them with him into the great hall and more people stared at the trio.  
>"I'll meet you after breakfast?" Scorpius asked and turned to Rose who nodded and smiled at him.<br>"Well yeah just cancel our meeting for my cousin…" Albus said and Scorpius looked apologizing at Al.  
>"Nah you come too, a threesome" He said with a wink and before Rose could slap his shoulder he was gone. She rolled her eyes and pulled Albus to the Griffindor table where everyone, really everyone was looking at her with narrowed eyes.<br>She was halfway done with her breakfast as the post came, she didn't expect a letter so she was rather confused when one was dropped on her plate.  
>She stared at the letter, her hands shaking as she looked across the hall just to meet a worry looking Scorpius. She gulped and slowly opened the red letter which had started to fume dangerously and dropped it back on her plate immediately.<p>

"ROSE NYMPHADORA WEASLY!  
>HOW DARE YOU EMBARREAS YOUR FAMILY LIKE THAT!<br>HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FAMILY!  
>HOW DARE YOU FORNICATE WITH THAT MALFOY KID!<br>YOU'RE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY WHEN YOU BOND WITH THE ENEMY, DATE THE ENE..!"

Ron's voice was echoing through the room and Rose was fighting tears, she didn't even listen to the rest, she jumped up and hurried out of the great hall, tears now streaming down her face.  
>She had known Ron would be mad, she had known it would be complicated for them to understand but she thought he would give him a chance for her sake. But her father was so wrapped up in his prejudices against the Malfoy family that he wouldn't even let her time to explain that Scorpius was different. But how did he know about them anyways? They had always been careful that no one caught them, well only yesterday night but Liam wouldn't write to her parent's right? And only today did they share a public kiss, so no one could write to her parents that quickly!<p>

"Rose" Two arms were wrapped around her and she felt soft lips on her cheek.  
>"I'm sorry, my dad is…he is…"<br>"Don't worry, we knew they wouldn't like that right?" Scorpius asked and she nodded and turned to him. "But Rose, I can understand if you choose them over me, they are your family after all and I am just me, but if you decide to leave me, please let me do this one last time" His lips were placed carefully on hers and he pulled her as close as possible, but Rose ended the kiss quickly.  
>"Didn't you listen? According to Dad I am no longer part of their family" She said and tears were glittering in her eyes.<br>"YOU!" James angry voice was heard through the entire hallway. He ran over to them, pulling Scorpius away form Rose and started beating him up.  
>"JAMES! NO STOP!" Rose hurried over to them and tried to get James off of Scorpius. But James pushed her away so she crashed into the wall behind her. She felt dizzy immediately, she had hurt her head pretty bad. But still she stumbled over to them again, pulling James off.<br>"Stop that!" She yelled at James and kneed down next to Scorpius, carefully whipping some blood of his face with her sleeve.  
>"How dare you? How can you do that to our family, don't you know what her father did to them? To your mother especially?" James yelled and she gulped.<br>"Yeah, his father or grandparents or any relatives maybe yeah, but Scorpius never did anything to hurt anyone, he is not his dad and we're not our parents!" She exclaimed and wrapped an arm around Scorpius middle to stable him a bit more.  
>"When you leave with him now, I'm going to make your life hell, and his too!" James yelled but she just shook her head.<br>"You're going to make my life hell? I just got abandoned from my family, what do you want to do to make it worse? And if I think about it, if my family is like this, like you are right now, I should be glad that I do not longer belong to you guys" Rose said and walked off with Scorpius.  
>"What makes you think I wasn't the one letting that information slip in front of Uncle Ron" James yelled after them and Rose stopped.<br>"What?"  
>"Well I saw you last night, sneaking around with…with that…filthy bugger"<br>"Don't call him that" She said angry and stepped closer to James. "And how dare you talk to my father about stuff like that, who gave you the right to interfere with my life?"  
>"When you start meeting someone like that! I had to do something to stop this, this is unnatural!"<br>"How could you do this to me? You know how dad would react, is this what you wanted? For me to choose between you and Scorpius? Well I am sorry James, but I will not choose the people that make me take a choice! You didn't stop me from dating Scorpius, you rather stopped me from being part of this family, and you make me ashamed of the name Weasly!"  
>James had obviously not expected his plan to backfire like this, he just stared at Rose who walked back to Scorpius, wrapped her arm around his middle and walked with him to the medical wing and after Madam Pomfrey assured Rose that Scorpius was fine, she left, promising him she would be back as soon as classes where over. Rose placed a soft kiss on Scorpius forehead and left him. She had really wanted to stay with him but she did have classes and she needed to think. About what James said or rather did and about what her father did. She gulped down some tears, was he serious about her not being part of the family anymore? Or was that just said in the heat of the moment? Did she want to be a part of that family when they were like this?<br>What was she supposed to do now? Write to her mother hoping she would understand? Her mother had always been more rational than her dad but would she listen, would she care? Could she do something to make Ron calm down? Was it just Ron who abandoned her or was it really the entire family? What about Hugo would he understand? Why was Al allowed to be friends with Scorpius but she couldn't date him?  
>"Is that true?" Rose got ripped out of her thoughts by Eddie's voice.<br>"Yes, and yes he is different than his family is and I am not going to break up because of my father being an idiot. And..."  
>But Eddie interrupted her rambling.<br>"Rose, I-I don't care that it's Malfoy you are dating! I just care that it's not…me!"  
>And suddenly it hit her. Suddenly everything made sense. The way Eddie treated her, always stepped up for her, trying to protect her, the way he read out loud for her, gave her his last candy, and always got her something from Hogsmead when she didn't come with them, so she could study. Suddenly she knew the way he looked at her. It was the same way she looked at Scorpius.<br>Eddie, her best friend Eddie had a crush on her and she had never even noticed.  
>"I had no idea…" She said and felt guilty, how could she never notice.<br>"Yeah I figured that much, I wish I had told you earlier" He mumbled and she bite her lip, could she hug him now? Or would that make everything just worse.  
>"I am sorry Rose!"<br>"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" She asked and looked confused.  
>"I am sorry because I don't think we can stay as close as we are, I can't stand seeing you together. I will always be on your side and if you need me I will be there, but I am going to keep my distance, and I just want you to know why" He said and leaned forward, kissing her forehead before he turned around and walked off, leaving her in the middle of the hallway, new tears running down her cheeks. Could this day get any worse?<p>

Her entire family hadn't spoken to her for an entire week now. Well everyone except from Al. Not even her brother had talked to her, he had looked at her sadly several times but James was always there to quickly guide him away from Rose.  
>All in all the Gryffindor's didn't take her relationship with a Slytherin or more with the Slytherin not to well. Most of them ignored her, Kate not she was by her side and sometimes Eddie and Alice joined them but that was rare. Kate had gotten back from her trip to the Zabini's totally shocked when Rose had filled her in with everything, sure Kate had been mad first because Rose had never told her earlier but after Rose had told her every detail of their relationship and described Scorpius kissing skills Kate easily forgave her.<br>"I don't get that!" Rose was mad, upset and devastated. "Al is allowed to go home for Christmas and he is friends with you ever since, why is it such a big difference that I am dating you?" She slummed down in a chair, she had started to spend more and more time in the Slytherin common room. Even if it was forbidden but in the Griffindor dorm she wasn't really welcome and here she had at least Scorpius and the Slytherins seemed to accept their relationship way more or well maybe they just didn't care.  
>She had just received another letter from her father, uninviting her for Christmas, for CHRISTMAS! She was fighting the tears once more. She didn't get that, it was so mean! So unfair. Scorpius wrapped her arms closer around her and kissed her forehead.<br>"Do you think he is serious?" Scorpius asked carefully. Tomorrow the Hogwarts express would leave and get everyone home for Christmas, well everyone except from Rose apparently.  
>"I am pretty sure he is serious" She mumbled and cuddled into his arms, closing her eyes. "Well whatever, guess my Christmas is going to be way more quiet than it is usual" She said trying to sound nonchalant but Scorpius knew she cared, a lot. And somewhere deep inside her stomach Rose really hoped she would receive a letter from her mother telling her to not listen to Ron, or Albus staying with her at Hogwarts.<br>"Did you parents said nothing at all?" She asked and turned to look up at him and he nodded.  
>"Not a single word, I wonder if they even know" He said and she sighed.<br>"Well maybe they approve, maybe they aren't as stubborn as Ron, hey do you mind going for a walk?" She asked and he shook his head. "I just need air" She said and he pulled her up while he stood up.  
>"Let me get you a sweater" He said and left, he got a black jumper for her and she pulled it over and decided he would never get it back! It was comfy, probably because it was darn expensive but the most important, it smelled so fantastic like him, like Scorpius.<br>They walked out of the castle and walked hand in hand along the frozen lake, it looked beautiful and peaceful. But it wasn't going to stay peaceful because Rose saw trouble approaching. Trouble meaning James and his apparently new best mate Hugo.  
>"Good that I catch you before we leave" James said and grabbed Rose arm who had just wanted to walk past them.<br>"What?" She asked annoyed and he grinned.  
>"Well just delivering the good news" Good news? Did Ron change his mind? Did they all start to understand? Did maybe even James got that Scorpius wasn't too bad after all?<br>"So?" She asked not trying to sound exited.  
>"Our little Hugo here made the Quidditch team" James said proud and slapped Hugo's shoulder, Hugo didn't look happy about that at all and she raised her eyebrows.<br>"But there is no free spot in the team" She said and James grinned.  
>"Wrong there had been, because traitors don't make the cut" He said and she gulped. "He is playing seeker" James grinned and pulled Hugo with him laughing. Hugo looked back at Rose but she didn't see, she stared at the icy ground. Yes James was captain but she never thought he would hate her that much that he would rather lose the Quidditch cup than have her play on the team.<br>She noticed her tears only because Scorp had tried to wipe them away. He pulled her into his embrace and she buried her head on his chest, closing her eyes.  
>"Rose?" His voice was careful and she looked up. Scared what else would happen today, scared that he had just more bad news. "You know, I-I am not sure if I am worth all the trouble" He said and she shook her head.<br>"Don't you dare say that Scorpius" She said quickly and took his hand. "You're the only one I can rely on, you are the only one who is there for me even if it gets hard. So please don't say you're not worth it because you so are! I don't care what else I have to give up, I just don't want to lose you!" He wrapped his arms only closer around her and kissed her head.


	9. Christmas

She wrapped her arms closer around herself, tears streaming down her face. She had cried so much lately she was always surprised that she still had tears left. No one stayed with her, not even Al. He didn't even considered staying at Hogwarts, why was he welcomed back and she wasn't? He was Scorpius best friend so why was that okay? Why was he welcome at home and she wasn't. Ron had made that pretty clear that she wasn't longer part of the family as long as she continued her relationship with Scorpius.  
>Over her loud sobs she almost missed the sounds coming from outside her door.<br>"OUCH SHIT!" She stood up, confused as she heard sounds coming from the common room. She was alone, no one from Griffindor stayed in school over Christmas, so who could possibly be there?  
>Rose got up, whipped her tears off and walked out her room. As she approached the stairs she saw who was laying in front of them.<br>"Okay I get that the stairs in Slytherin turn into a slide when a male tries to get into a female dorm, but well we are sneaky untrustworthy Slytherins, but you Gryffindor's are truth worthy and loyal so why do the stairs do that here too?"  
>"Scorpius? What-what are you doing here?" She hurried down the stairs as he stood up just in time to let her wrap her arms around him and kissing him.<br>"Well I would like to spend Christmas with you" He smirked and the brightest of smiles broke out on her face and she started to tear up. That was not what he had planned.  
>"Hey, don't cry" He said quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. "I-I can leave again if you want to be alone" He quickly added but her arms only wrapped closer around him and he smiled.<br>"Don't you dare to leave" She mumbled into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.  
>"That's what I wanted to hear"<br>They sat on the sill of a big window in the Griffindor common room. Both wrapped into a warm blanket, Rose back was leaning against his chest and her eyes were closed. She was holding a cup of hot chocolate and so did Scorpius. They had been sitting like this for hours, watching the snow fall. Sharing kisses now and then. It was peaceful and even if she never had such a quiet, peaceful and lonely Christmas she enjoyed it.  
>She never imagined she could like spending Christmas with less than 20 people, because normally her Christmas was at the Burrow with all her relatives and there were a lot! And there was always trouble and yelling and people running around, a lot of people crammed in a way to small room, but she still loved the way Christmas was with her family and she wondered if they had as much fun as usual or if one of them missed her. She missed them a lot but she was so grateful, grateful that Scorpius stayed at Hogwarts for her, even if he could have returned to his family and spent his holidays with them, he had chosen her and it meant the world to her.<br>"Thank you" Her voice broke and she hadn't even realized that she had started crying.  
>"Hey, shht" He whispered and kissed her neck.<br>"No, I mean you could have gone home and have Christmas like you used to but still you, you stayed and I-I…" His hand moved carefully over her cheek.  
>"Hey, there is no place I would rather be, and no one I would rather spent Christmas with" Scorpius lips found hers and she pushed herself closer to him until he pushed her off with an "Outch!"<br>Rose followed his glace and stared for a moment before she realized why his shirt was suddenly wet and brownish. She looked at her now empty cup.  
>"Oh, sorry!" She grabbed her wand and cleared him up.<br>"No worries" Scorpius said and put his cup away before he could spill something and pulled her close into his arms.  
>"You could make it up to me tough" He said after a moment of silence and she looked asking at him.<br>"Kiss me!" Her lips twitched and before she could smile his lips were back on hers.  
>And that's how the two of them spent all night, cuddling and kissing and eating, Scorpius had been in the kitchens before he showed up and had brought a whole bunch of food so that they could just stay up in the common room and eat there and not have to go down to the feast. After a while Rose fell asleep in his arms and he carried her into her dorm, after hexing the stairs so they won't turn into a slide again and carefully placed her in her bed before laying down next to her, wrapping her in his arms.<br>The morning was peaceful, she turned around in his arms and kissed his chest. "Good morning handsome" She murmured and he grinned down at her, apparently he had been awake long before her.  
>"Good morning sleeping beauty oh and merry Christmas" He said and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply.<br>"Right, Christmas…"She murmured her lips on his again. "Looks like I was a really good girl this year" She said with a smile. "I got everything I could have ever wished for" She whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek before sitting up. He smirked.  
>"So what about a quick shower?" She asked and he raised his eyebrows. Suddenly she got what she had just said and got nervous. Rose had planned to sleep with him indeed, but she had not planned losing her virginity in a shower. "Before breakfast, I mean I shower and you…" she blushed and he smirked.<br>"No worries, I won't join you" He said with a wink and she blushed before she ducked into the bathroom.  
>She came out of the bathroom wearing only a dressing gown. She had needed a while to make sure her hair looked good and to put some make up on and of course to get emotional ready. She would have sex! With Scorpius Malfoy!<br>"Very sexy" A voice exclaimed from her bed and she rolled her eyes. If he only knew what kind of underwear she was wearing, she did feel really slutty putting it on but hey she wanted him to like it too.  
>"Well glad you like it" she said and sat down on the bed next to him and kissed him while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, running a hand over her leg, she shivered and he grinned.<br>"Do you like that?" He asked close to her ear and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers tracing up her leg, up her thigh, moving over her inner thigh and she bite her lips together not to sigh or moan. But when his fingers traced over her slip she gasped and he chuckled softly.  
>"Scorpius" she mumbled and opened her eyes, looking directly into his stormy grey eyes. She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I want to sleep with you" She whispered and he leaned a tiny bit away so he could look at her, looking almost amused.<br>"So I am allowed to unwrap you as my Christmas present, to rip the cloth off of you?" He smirked and she was close to rolling her eyes but stopped herself from that, rolling your eyes wasn't sexy right? And that's what she was trying.  
>"Yes you are" She murmured and moved on top of him, she sat with one's leg apart on his lap, moving with her hand over his chest, opening carefully one button after another, kissing his neck.<br>"You're so sexy" She murmured and finally opened the last button and pulled his shirt off his shoulders. Her lips traced down his chest and his belly, she pushed him down so he was completely laying on the bed. Well at least that was her plan. But she hand not expect him to be that tall so he hit his head on the wall pretty hard. "I-I am sorry" She said suddenly, totally forgetting about her sexy and seductive voice and motions. "Let me see" She exclaimed but he smirked.  
>"Its fine" He kissed her and turned her around now he was on top of her. He opened the knot of her dress gown belt and opened it, so he could look at her. As soon as he noticed how she looked and what kind of underwear he was looking at his eyebrow shot up and his eyes got an almost hungry expression and the way he looked at her was really sexy. Hell how could he be so goddamned hot?<br>"You really ready for this?" he murmured and traced with his fingers over her belly up to her bra and let one finger under it and she just nodded. He moved with his hand over her back unclipping her bra and pulling the strap down carefully and then turned to the other one. He kissed her shoulder before he removed her bra with his hand and threw it across the room. She looked at him and bite her lip. She had no idea if he liked what he saw. How many girls did he see naked before? Was she, well looking okay?  
>"You're so beautiful" He murmured and started to lick over her boob. She closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her lips. He definitely knew what he was doing.<p>

She had never imagined sex being so intense. The smelling, the hearing and her feelings seem to explode inside of her, it was just so much at once and she really enjoyed it, up to the point where the real sex began, he had told her it would hurt at first and that didn't really calm her. She closed her eyes, kissing his shoulder as he slide into her for the first time. She moaned in pain. She did not expect it to hurt that much!  
>"Relax honey" He murmured into her ear and his voice was so damned sexy, almost a deep growl as he pushed back into her and she once more moaned painfully. She tried to relax again and after he pulled out once more and slowly moved back, his lips never leaning her body, she started to enjoy it.<p>

She rolled off of him, sweat dripping from her chest and running down her belly. "Oh my….god" She murmured trying to catch her breath and looked up at Scorpius, he looked quite happy himself so she couldn't have been to bad right? Or maybe he was just happy because he had made her enjoy it? She bite her lip, she really wanted to know if she was not good but at least acceptable. But asking was weird, wasn't it? She rolled back so she was laying party on top of him and leaned her chin on his chest, drawling little circles and lines on his chest.  
>"Thank you" She whispered and suddenly noticed that that was even weirder than asking if he also enjoyed it.<br>"You're welcome" He said with a chuckle and she blushed.  
>"Was- well was I…okay?" She asked and bite her lip. "I mean I know I wasn't good but I mean did you- did you at least had some…fun? Or well maybe not fun but did you enj…-" But he cut her off with a kiss.<br>"You were more than okay honey, don't worry, I did enjoy it" He said and placed his lips on hers again. "Stop worrying about stuff like that and come take a shower with me" He murmured and she looked at him for a second.  
>"Shower? Already?" She asked and he laughed.<br>"Do you enjoy being all sweaty?" He asked and she grinned.  
>"Not that, but well maybe…I mean maybe we could do it again and then we would have to shower again and actually I don't know why I am complaining two showers with you sound better than just one" She admitted and he pulled her closer.<br>"Maybe I show you later what else I can do with my tongue" He murmured in her ear and she felt herself getting deep red, he had already proven that he could do a lot with his tongue and she really wanted to find out what more he could do.  
>"Can I…try something"? She asked and Scorpius raised his eyebrow. The two of them stood under the hot water of the shower, her hair was wet and sticking on her body and he was looking just as sexy as he always did. How mean was that? How come someone look always good? Not fair!<br>"Sure, you can try whatever you like" He said and placed his lips on hers again, wanting to pin her up against the wet wall of the shower but she struggled a little,  
>"Okay, well then let me try and if you don't like it, just stop me" She suddenly dropped on her knees and only then did he knew what she was talking about, what she was wanting to try out.<br>"Roooooh" He gasped and she grinned at that sound, he did seem to like her lips wrapped around his length.


	10. Leaving Hogwarts

The rest of their Christmas went uneventful, they stayed in bed or cuddled up on the sill together and took a walk outside, Scorpius loved the way Rose started spinning around, the snowflakes sparkling in her red hair, and he had never seen something as beautiful.  
>Rose turned to him and smiled brightly her cheeks and nose red from the cold, she hurried over to him and he wrapped her arms around her pulling her into his embrace.<br>"Oh god, Rose" He said and looked down at her.  
>"Yes?" She asked and he gave her a bright smile.<br>"I didn't give you your present yet did I?" Rose raised an eyebrow.  
>"You-you got me a present? Why? You were not supposed to" She said and he grinned.<br>"I know, but I saw it and I just had to get it for you, it's just a little thing anyway. And hell nothing in comparison in what you gave to me"  
>"What did I give you?" She asked confused as they walked back to the castle, back to the Griffindor common room.<br>"Your virginity" He whispered and she felt his lips pressed against a spot near her ear as she blushed.  
>"Shht" She said and pushed a finger on his lips. "What if someone hears you" She whispered and he laughed.<br>"Who? Did you see anyone on our way back?"  
>"Well no, but-"<br>"See, no one could hear" He said and they walked back in the common room. She pulled him with her in front of the chimney and started to rub her hands after pulling her mittens off.  
>Scorpius grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Rose before sitting down in front of the chimney with her on his lap.<br>"Getting warmer?" He asked and she nodded, looking back at him.  
>"You know, I never imagined Christmas with you being so romantic, I mean cuddling in bed and here, and taking a walk in the snow" She said and smiled happily. "I am so glad you are here" She murmured and pushed her lips onto his.<br>"So do you want your present now?" He asked and she nodded exited even if she didn't expect to get anything from him. He handed her two presents, one small and flat one and the other was rather large and heavy. She looked at them both for a second before turning to him.  
>"Which one should I open first?" She asked and he shrugged.<br>"I don't mind" And suddenly she noticed that he was nervous. She never imagined seeing him nervous about something like that but he really tried to get something she would like.  
>She took the smaller present and started to unwrap it careful. A small book fell into her lap as she picked it up she noticed the smell and the way the pages were hold together. "It is old" She noticed but that was an understatement, it was really old. She opened it carefully and read the first few lines, it was written in a really complicated old English.<br>"It's about healings, well muggle healings, it is more of a journal than a real book" He explained while she flipped very carefully through the pages.  
>"He was the first one to ever do surgery on humans, and even on himself when he wasn't allowed to perform them on patients, there are some pictures in it where he had secretly cut open corps to find out how the human body looked from the inside and well I know you want to become a healer and so I thought you might like it, but if you don't, that's okay, I mean it was just-"<br>She cut him off by kissing him deeply. "Thank you! This is so sweet!" She said and kissed him again. "I don't think I ever got such a thoughtful present before" She murmured and he smiled.  
>"I am glad you like it" He whispered and she cuddled deeper into his embrace, looking at some of the drawings in the journal she had just found.<br>"I love it" She murmured before she carefully placed the book on a table nearby before turning to the other present. She unwrapped it and looked confused at the wooden stool she had just unwrapped.  
>"Well you know how you always complained that the mirrors in the girls' bathroom were so high up and you couldn't even really see yourself in them? Well if you take the stool, you will be tall enough" He said and she laughed softly.<br>"This is actually really cute! And I never knew how much attention you paid to my rambling" She said and once more kissed him.

Rose was in bed, Scorpius arms wrapped around her and he was snoring lightly. She couldn't sleep, she was replaying that day again and again. It was a very nice Christmas. It was really romantic at some points and hot at others and kind of sad. She didn't even receive an owl from anyone in her family wishing her a merry Christmas. She was hurt, she had written to all of them, every single one just to wish them merry Christmas, a happy new year and to tell them about her and Scorpius relationship. She hoped her mother would understand her better after reading the letter, or that her dad would not completely hate her anymore. She didn't know if she would ever be accepted as a part of the family and even if she was mad at them for not accepting her decision she was very hurt. She had always believed her family would support her but they didn't, no one did! Well Albus did, but he didn't really count, he was best friends with Scorpius so he knew what a great guy he was, Rose kind of hoped that Albus would try to convince their family some more of Scorpius niceness and that he was not at all like his father was. But on the other hand, Albus tried that every year and no one ever really paid attention.  
>It was a few days after everyone returned from their winter break, Rose still hadn't talked to her family but she had told Kate and Alice every little detail about her Christmas and New Years with Scorpius. She told them about the presents he got her and about the walk they took, even that they had sex, and then they told her about their New Year's dinner outside and how he had kissed her at might night and that they spent most of the time together, kissing, cuddling or just talking.<br>Kate and Rose had just left the great hall as Rose suddenly heard her name.  
>"ROSE!" The redhead turned around just to face her distressed looking cousin running up to her.<br>"What's wrong with you Al?" She asked but didn't dare to laugh, he looked horrified.  
>"Scorpius, he-"<br>"Is he hurt?" She asked suddenly worried. Of course she worried about her boyfriend.  
>"No, but- but his dad…" His dad? His DAD? Hid dad was probably as furious as Ron and what if he had now finally heard or found out about their relationship? "Is here and he is taking him home" Albus finished and Rose stared at him.<br>"Take him…home?" Her voice was an octave higher than usual, what did home meant?  
>"Yeah they are going to send him to a school in America or something"<br>"WHAT? NO! Where is he?" She asked and was almost jumped at Al.  
>"He is packing right now" Al said and Rose started running, she ran out of the great hall and then down the stairs, the first, the second, the third. A few students looked after her confused, some called out for her asking what was wrong but she couldn't answer, she couldn't even stop after she almost ran over a third year who dropped his books and yelled after her. She came to a stop when she was near the dungeons, she had no idea where their common room was, or the password. Where was Al? He would probably know!<br>She starting jogging down a hall and turned left, continuing to jog down that way, turning back when she didn't found anything that looked like a common room could be hide behind, so she took a turn to the right.  
>"Rose?" She turned around, her cousin Lily stood in the way, looking more than confused at her cousin. It was the first time since Christmas that Lilly and Rose spoke but Rose had no time to explain anything right now.<br>"What are you doing here?" Rose asked even if she did not care, she need to find Scorpius immediately, she was scared that he would leave without saying goodbye. His father wouldn't allow him to say goodbye to her would he?  
>"I just had potions class and-" But Rose interrupted her.<br>"You have potions with the Slytherins don't you?" And as Lilly nodded Rose ran toward the potions classroom, just reaching it as some Slytherins spilled out of the room.  
>"Hey you, you Slytherin people" She hurried over to a group of three"<br>"What do you want?" They asked and looked annoyed.  
>"I need to know where your common room is and I need you to take me there!" She said still trying to catch her breath, every second she would argue with the Slytherins would be a second she would have less with Scorpius.<br>"Uhm, no!" One of the three said and the other grinned. "Why should we? You're Griffindor, you have your won common room!"  
>"I am a prefect and this is important, so you better take me!" She tried to sound as scary as she could and apparently it seemed to work, the three Slytherin exchanged glances and she quickly added.<br>"I just need a minute, you can even stay and kick me out after a minuet" And finally the three agreed on taking her.  
>But they walked so slowly! She was pretty sure they did that on purpose, but well they couldn't know that her time was running out.<br>Finally she busted into the Slytherin room, hurried over to the stairs to the boy's dorm and almost ran into a blond haired man. She stopped and started up, gulping.  
>"Mister Malfoy" It was odd how much he did look like Scorpius but he had nothing of the warmth in his eyes or face that Scorpius had.<br>"Miss Weasly, I had guesses you would stop by" He said cold and she bite her lip.  
>"I have to talk to Scorpius"<br>"I am sorry but that isn't possible" He didn't sound sorry at all!  
>"No mister Malfoy, you don't understand, I have to talk to him, just please give me one minute!"<br>"I am afraid I can't miss Weasly. He is home already, I am just getting his forgotten stuff"  
>"No, please I-I have to!"<br>"Well if he would have wanted to talk to you he could have but apparently he didn't, so you better leave because I am pretty sure this is not your common room and in case the school rules didn't chance you're not allowed to be here" She turned away and wanted to leave. "Oh and Miss Weasly," Draco Malfoy said and she turned back to him, not able to hide the tears. "I am supposed to let you know something" He said and her eyes seem to light up. "My son is sorry how your little fling thing ended especially because it ended rather quick but that he wishes you the best for your future life" and Rose finally busted into tears, it was so heartless, so cold. So cruel.  
>Rose had never guessed that her life could end so easily, so fast, but within a heartbeat her life, her heart was shattered. She slide down the wall in front of the Slytherin common room and the tears streamed down her face. She didn't care who saw her, her life was over anyways.<p> 


	11. The next years

It took Kate forever to find Rose. She was still sitting in the same spot, the tears had stopped but she was staring at the wall in front of her.  
>"Rose?" Kate kneed down next to her but Rose didn't seem to notice her. So Kate took her best friends arms and pulled her up, walking with her back to the Griffindor common room and into their bedroom, placing Rose on one of the beds.<br>"He's gone..." She suddenly mumbled and Kate kneed down next to the bed, running a hand over Rose hair.  
>"He won't come back…" Kate sighed and wrapped Rose with her blanket.<br>"It is over" she pulled Rose head up and placed a pillow under her head.  
>"I couldn't even tell him I love him" Kate stopped, those words were unexpected. She had known Rose fancied Scorpius and that she liked him a lot, but love? She didn't expect her friend to be in love.<br>And that's all Rose said all day, all night long, she mumbled these sentences over and over again like being in trance. Kate didn't know what to do, neither did Alice and Celina was mad at them anyway because she had always fancied Scorpius but it was Rose who had started a relationship with him, so Celina felt almost betrayed.  
>And even after Rose had started talking again the next days, her state got worse. She wouldn't do anything fun anymore, she would study even more than before, she was getting straight O's in everything and even older students asked for her advice, after a few month she was done with all her books for sixth grade and so she started with the one for seventh.<br>She hardly ate enough and she was constantly tired, dark circles were under her eyes and they seemed to be inerasable. Every now and then she would just sit there and stare off into nothing with tears running down her cheeks but it wasn't happen very often  
>She didn't really talk to anyone anymore, her family did try to speak with her, apparently they welcomed her back in their family, especially James was happy about Scorpius leaving what he let everyone, except Rose, know. Her parents even came to Hogwarts after Rose had fainted in class and talked to her but she didn't change. She was only studying. And when the school year finally ended everyone thought she would get better but seventh year started as bad, only slowly, very slowly Rose started to get better. She laughed now and then and on Christmas she actually went to the Burrow with her family and didn't study at all for three days in a row. And at the end of seventh year she was almost herself again.<p>

"Kateee!" Rose was nervous, she would meet Kate's real family, the Zabini's, today for the very first time. Kate had spent the last year visiting them now and so often and had told Rose a lot and now she would finally met them.  
>It only a few weeks after graduation, their last day at Hogwarts had been emotional and since then Rose and Kate had spent every day together, looking for apartments and after a short while they decided to move together. And since Rose wanted to study in a muggle college medicine and Kate wanted to go for Auror training it didn't really matter where they moved in the end, and they had found one of the most amazing apartment's ever. It had an open kitchen, leading into the living room, two bedrooms and a small storage room. Right now Rose and Kate were sitting on their kitchen counter. Well Rose was sitting there watching Kate cooking, waiting for her family to arrive.<br>"What if they don't like me?" Rose said and ran a hand over her blouse she was wearing to get some wrinkles out.  
>"Of course they will like you!" Kate said and stirred the sauce some more. "You're amazing, you're my best friend, there is nothing not to like". Kate was unbelievable glad to have her best friend back, she had suffered with Rose when Scorpius had left and she had not just only Rose to cope with but also Albus. Her relationship with Albus had ended a while ago but they were fine being friends. Kate knew that their relationship would have lasted way longer if Scorpius wouldn't have left, but she didn't blame the blond, it wasn't his fault. Albus had left right after Hogwarts to go and find Scorpius and had just written her a letter telling her that he had actually found him and that Scorpius thought about moving back to England. Kate didn't tell Rose and she would never, she wasn't sure how Rose would cope with that, if she could handle it, so she better kept her mouth shut.<br>"Well I don't know…I mean there are a lot of people who don't like me and they have reasons probably" She said and Kate grinned.  
>"Relax, you're almost as nervous as I was when I met them the first time" She giggled and Rose jumped down from the counter and looked over Kate's shoulder.<br>"Smells good" She said and now started to pace up and down.  
>And finally there were sounds coming from their living room, from their chimney. Rose looked at Kate who dropped her spoon and walked with Rose over to their living room.<br>"DAD!" She said exited and her father wrapped his arms around Kate, pulling her into a hug.  
>"Mister Zabini" Rose said polite when Kate released his father and shook his hand.<br>"Rose Weasly, it is so nice to meet you" He said and rose blushed lightly.  
>"Roose, meet my brother Eric!" Kate suddenly said and pulled a younger version of Mister Zabini after her. And hell he was handsome. His dark hair was tousled like he just got out of bed and his dark skin was smooth, and then he started talking with a really nice voice, Rose could imagine hearing that voice moan in her ear running her fingers through that dark hair, pressing her lips- okay wow, stop right here.<br>"What a pleasure to meet you" He said and took her hand, kissing her hand and she blushed even deeper.  
>"The pleasures all mine" She said as he removed his hand from hers and gave her a heartbreaking smile.<br>Kate grinned. "I knew you two would get along" She murmured after watching them look at each other for a way to long moment. "So what about Dinner? Rose you could show Eric the dining room or well living room while I finish Dinner or even better, give him the full tour" She said and left heading for the kitchen, taking her father with her.  
>"Well sure" Rose turned from Kate to Eric again and smiled bright, she had thought about meeting the Zabini's for a very long time but she never thought it would be that much…fun.<p>

"And this" she dropped herself on her bed, looking up at Eric, "is my room" She finished when he was done looking around, she as glad her room wasn't all girly pink or whatever.  
>Eric walked over to the pictures lined up on her small cupboard and took one, turning it around so Rose could see which one he was holding.<br>"I remember that, that was your graduation right?" Rose nodded and walked over to him, also looking at that picture. It showed Kate and Rose, both of them dressed up and smiling brightly. Rose turned to Kate and so did Kate the exact same moment and they both shared a laugh.  
>"You look happy" He said and Rose nodded. It was the first day after- she gulped- the incident on sixth grade, that she had been completely happy. Even if she had wondered about him all day long, where he was if he was graduating, if he was happy- No Rose, stop thinking about him! She told herself, especially not when she had such a handsome young man right in front of her.<br>"You look gorgeous!" He stated and Rose blushed lightly.  
>"I look, you mean looked on graduation?"<br>"Nah you looked stunning then, but you are always gorgeous!" Her cheeks redden even deeper.  
>"Well, thank you" Rose wasn't used to compliments like that, usually it was Kate who got complimented.<br>"Do you smell that?" Eric suddenly asked and Rose smiled.  
>"Yes, that means Dinner is ready, I think" She said and smiled when Eric took her hand and walked with her to the kitchen.<p>

"Well I am sorry Hun" Kate's father announced after Dinner, "I have to get back, I have some more work I couldn't finish today"  
>"Daaad…"Kate pulled her lower lip forward for a perfect pout. "You said you would have all weekend for me"<br>"I know-I know, but I'll be back tomorrow morning to take you all out for breakfast, I promise Kate" He said as he rose. Kate turned to her brother expecting him to leave too but she smiled.  
>"I'll stay here, don't worry" Eric grinned and looked shortly at Rose.<br>After the three of them spent all weekend together, Kate's father dropping by now and then, Eric started to visit every week at least once. In the beginning he only stayed a few hours and had tea with Kate and Rose, and then he stayed longer or came later and spent the night. Until a few month later when Eric visited but Kate wasn't there, she was at work and would be for quite a while.  
>"Eric" Rose stumbled into the kitchen surprised to find him sitting there.<br>"Hey there, like some coffee?" He asked and she nodded before sitting down next to him.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked and he handed her a cup of coffee.<br>"Well I thought I surprise Kate but I guess she isn't here today, so well maybe you'd like to go out with me?" Rose blushed lightly.  
>"Sure, I'd like that"<br>"I was planning to get some drinks, I have a friend who owns a bar where we could go" Rose nodded.  
>"So what about you getting ready and I make us some food during that time, we eat and then we could go?" He asked and Rose smiled.<br>"That sounds great" As so that's what they did.

"You look gorgeous!" Eric had jumped up from his chair and took Rose hand in his, holding it over her head and making her spin so he could have the full view. She was wearing a dark blue dress, it was rather tight but the skirt was wider and flew around her body nicely while swirling. Rose liked that dress, she felt almost sexy wearing it, and she never felt sexy. With her hair pulled into a high ponytail and the necklace, a silver one with dark blue stones, ending right above her neckline she decided she looked good enough for Eric. They would look good together, she decided and was happy that he apparently thought so too.  
>"Would you like another one or something else?" Eric asked and Rose studied the menu again.<br>"Uh- I just, well I'll take a margarita" She said and Eric ordered for her before he faced her again.  
>"So tell me something about you I don't know" Rose looked at him and then thought for a moment.<br>"Well uh, that is hard" She admitted and he laughed.  
>"I doubt that!" To be honest, he was right, there was a lot he didn't know but a lot of that she didn't want to tell him, or anyone really.<br>"Well I am afraid of spiders, because my dad used to tell me all kind of horror stories about huge acromantulas and other scary spiders" Eric laughed.  
>"So your father isn't a friend of spiders either?"<br>"No! He is even more scared then I am, even little ones freak him out, you won't believe it, he is acting like a little girl when there is one and my mom always has to come and remove them, one time he ran out of the shower, I had friends over and so did Hugo, and he yelled through the entire house, we all thought someone wanted to murder him but there was this tiny little spider baby or whatever sitting on his towel and he just freaked out! And then there was this other time when-"  
>But Eric didn't let her continue her rambling, he placed his lips on hers and made her shut up.<p> 


	12. Engagement

_A rather short chapter, but well I wanted to get to the real deal and it's coming :D_  
><em>Thanks for the follows and for reading! :)<em>  
><em>Love you all!<em>

After their first night out and their first kiss, Rose and Eric started dating on a regular bases, every once a week they went out to get drinks or eat or do something fun and every other week they would meet at hers or his and just enjoy themselves, watch movies or cook, well he cooked and she watched him, mostly staring at his butt.  
>It didn't took the two too long to official date. Eric seemed to be the perfect gentleman and even Ron had started to accept him, even if his father had been a Slytherin and Ron wasn't to found of him. But apparently he was just glad that his little Rosie was over Scorpius, or the Malfoy kid like he usually called him, in the rare cases they talked about him or he was mentioned, and while Scorpius father had done the most inexcusable things ever, Blaise Zabini hasn't been that bad so Ron had even agreed on a dinner together with the Zabini's and since that worked out rather well, nothing was in Rose and Eric's way anymore.<p>

"Honey?" Rose looked up from the book she had been reading and turned to the door, Eric stood there, dressed in a very chic looking smoking and holding a box in his hands.  
>"Yes?" She asked slightly confused and stood up, walking over to him.<br>"This is for you and I would like you to wear it, tonight"  
>"Wear it?" She asked confused and opened the lit of the box. Inside was a very expensive looking dress, it was silky, no it was silk, dark green and gorgeous. "WOW!" She started at the dress for a moment and Eric smiled.<br>"Happy anniversary honey" He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
>"And now get dressed, we have a reservation at 8" He told her and placed the box on the bed before leaving her alone to get ready. It was already 7, she really had to hurry.<p>

"Gorgeous! I knew the dress would fit your perfectly" Eric took her hand and spun her around so he could admire her from all perspectives.  
>"I love it, thank you so much!" She said and leaning up to kiss him. He quickly ended the kiss.<br>"Let's go" He said and walked out of their flat.  
>They had moved in together after 1 and a half year of dating and after Kate decided to move closer to her not-biological-parents and because Rose was really bad in cooking she needed someone to share a flat with, someone who could at least cook the basic to keep her alive, at least that was her excuse for moving in with Eric.<br>When the two of them stepped out, Eric wrapped his arms around her and the two of them apparate, since Rose didn't know their destination she was glad she could hold Eric close by, she really didn't want to experience getting splinched.

So there she was, sitting in the most romantic and most likely priciest restaurant in London, dining with Eric. But something was off, Eric was off.  
>"Are you okay?" Rose suddenly interrupted his story about work and for a moment he looked annoyed with her interruption but then caught himself and smiled again.<br>"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I am here with you, the most gorgeous women in the whole town" He said and she blushed lightly.  
>"Thank you" Rose reached out for his hand and grabbed it over the table, holding it in hers, when a waiter approached and placed two glasses of champagne on their table. Rose wanted to say something about not having ordered these but Eric gave the waiter a small nod, who left. Eric removed his hand from hers to grab his glass and raised it.<br>"To us!" He said and Rose smiled letting their glasses cling together, when she raised she glass to her lips and took a sip, she suddenly saw something suspicious. Rose lowered the glass and started into it. That couldn't be right? Eric wasn't serious about that or was he? She shot him a short glace, well it would explain why he had been nervous all evening long, and it would explain the fancy restaurant and the dress he had gotten her. Rose slowly took another sip and caught the ring with her lips, taking it from her lips and looking at it, or rather staring at it.  
>"Rose, we have been dating for two years now," Eric started and stood up from his sear before kneeling down in front of her. "I love you, every day a bit more and I know you love me as well, I want to spend the rest of my live with you and I hope you want this too, Rose Weasly, would you do me the honor or marrying me?" He asked and Rose felt her eyes tear up.<br>"Yes! Of course!" She said and he took the ring out of her hand and placed it on her finger, it fit perfectly.  
>Eric stood up just to catch Rose who had jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply.<br>"Rose! We're still in public" He murmured and she blushed lightly.  
>"Right!" She said and leaned away from him, still smiling happily.<br>"We're engaged!" She said exited and he laughed softly.  
>"Yes we are!"<br>"You- or well rather we, should go to the Burrow tonight, it is your fathers birthday right? And anyway, we could tell everyone about our engagement" Eric said and took Rose hand in his and kissed the diamond ring on her finger. She had wondered every now and then how much it have to cost, it was huge after all.  
>"Nah- I am not really in the mood for a family meeting, and I just came home from work and would rather relax" Rose said and dropped herself on the couch. She pulled her shoes off her feet and closed her eyes when she carefully rubbed them.<br>"But Rose, we have to go it is your father's birthday!"  
>"Well why don't you go alone then? I am not going, end of the story!"<br>"Don't be unreasonable! You have to go, it is important!"  
>"Why? I don't want to go!" Rose started to get angry and crossed her arms.<br>"How does it look if I go without you huh?" He asked and Rose groaned.  
>"I don't care how that looks!"<br>"But you should! Reputation is so important!" Eric said and Rose rolled her eyes. "But fine, I'll go and say you're sick!" He said and started grabbed his shoes and jacket.  
>"Why don't you tell them the truth? They all should know it anyway!"<br>"And what is the truth?" He suddenly asked carefully and Rose sat up. She had never told him?  
>"Oh- nothing" She said quickly and leaned back trying to act like it actually was nothing.<br>"Come on, you can tell me honey" He said and stepped behind the couch, resting his hands on her neck and massage it softly.  
>"Well once I had this huge fight with all of them, it was rather stupid but I could have really needed them back then and they had not been there, since then I don't really like to go to all family celebrations and what so ever" She quickly said, she really didn't want to tell Eric all about her relationship with Scorpius and how her family abandoned her for that, she just never felt as included in her family as she did before.<br>"Well that was years ago! So don't mob about it, that is childish!"  
>"Yeah, now I am old enough and I don't need my family as much as I had needed them back then" It was true and she knew it still hurt her deeply.<br>"You know what? Fine be a child, pout like a kid, I am going anyways!" Eric said and then left out the door.  
>"Fine!" Rose yelled but Eric was already gone. Sometimes she was just annoyed by his perfect behavior.<p> 


	13. Scorpius Malfoy

_So this is the chapter everything started with, this is the chapter I actually wrote first and the entire story is kind of build around it, this is the chapter why I wrote the entire story after all :D (  
>(well to be honest it was this one and the one following because when I started writing it the two chapters had been one :D)<em>  
><em>I hope you like it!<em>  
><em>Thank you for the new favors, follows and readers! :)<em>  
><em>Love you all!<em>  
><em>-<em>

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY?" She stared at the young man in front of her. And as he turned around her eyebrow rose, he was still as handsome as he had always been and he did look pretty much like he did 6 years ago, yet he looked completely different. He had grown up and it suits him.  
>"Oh my gosh, what a surprise" She said and walked over to him. Unsure if she should or could hug him, she really wanted to but was sure it wasn't appropriate so she didn't.<br>"Rose!" He said and sounded delighted. "I didn't expect to see you here" He said and smiled happily.  
>"Well this is a charity event from St. Mungos, a hospital and I am working in a hospital so I think I fit in here but what are you doing here?" She asked and he laughed.<br>"Sure, I should have thought about that, you work at St. George right? and by the way, congrats you told me once you wanted to become a healer and it looks like it kind of worked out for you, I think it's amazing that you work as a muggle doctor, not many witches or wizards would choose that path, and well Malfoy Enterprise has some cooperation with the St. Mungos and so I am here to represent Malfoy Enterprise" Rose nodded.  
>"Yeah right, you are very successful like I heard, but except from that, how have you been? I didn't hear from you since…"<br>"Since my parents took me out of Hogwarts?" He finished but she shook her head.  
>"No, I got a letter" yeah just one and it was the most sad and romantic thing she had ever read and she still remembered every single word.<p>

My dearest Rose,  
>I was never good in putting my emotions into words, or expressing them in any way.<br>But I need you to know how I felt, how I feel about you.  
>Rose Nymphadora Weasly, I love you! I wish I could have told you this in person but up to current event this isn't a possibility anymore.<br>You're the last thing I think about when I go the bed, my first thought when I wake up. The way your eyes narrow when you get angry, or the emotions flashing trough them. Your blushing cheeks when you get embarrassed or mad and your smile means the world to me, it cheered me up and lightens my heart and let me not get started about your curls tangling around her head when you laugh. That's how I am going to remember you and believe me I will always remember you! You're the one who owns my heart and it pains me to know that I am just leaving you like this.  
>Even though I hate how everything ended before it really started, I don't have any regrets. The decision to kiss you after that Quidditch match, was one of the smartest decisions of my life. Even if I got slapped afterwards. I will never forget the feeling of your lips on mine.<br>Being away from you has caused me much pain, Malfoy Manor doesn't feel like home, Hogwarts was up to this point my home. Hogwarts was the place where I thought we might have a chance, but now being here I know how wrong I was in thinking so.  
>The nights are worse than the days, at daytime I am at least distracted, at nights I am not.<br>I do not fail to make space for you in my bed every night, but you never come. I feel like I am getting insane without seeing you, without hearing your laugh, feeling your touch.  
>I better stop this now before I really get insane.<br>I love you and I hate myself that I could never tell you this in person!  
>I love you like I never loved someone before.<br>I love you like I will never love anyone again.  
>Forever and always<br>Scorpius

But he had never written her a second letter, just this one and she never knew why. Surely she thought his parents had something to do with it. But it had hurt, so much. She never got the chance to tell him that she had loved him, her first love was taken from her before they could have a real relationship and it broken her, she had needed a very long time to find herself another boyfriend, oh right boyfriend. She turned around as a hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
>"Don't you want to introduce me to your…friend?" Eric asked and she looked from him to Scorpius.<br>"Sure, Eric, this is an old friend of mine, we went to school together, Scorpios Malfoy and this Scor is my boy…fiancé Eric Zabini" She said and gestured from one to another.  
>"Pleasure to meet you" Eric said and he and Scorpius shook hands and Rose couldn't change but notice how different those two were.<br>Eric had dark hair and darker skin, while Scorp's Hair and skin was light. And the attitude, while Eric always seemed friendly Scorp was rather cold, all business man. But Rose knew he could be different, he was different just a few seconds ago when they talked alone. Eric seemed to be boring in comparison to Scorpius, Scorp with his many attitude, he was always up for a surprise at last he had been in 6th grade.  
>And Eric, was always serious, he would never joke around. He was friendly and polite, always caring about his reputation yes but never had his warmth in his eyes which Scorp could have.<br>Why on earth was she even comprising both of them? Eric was her fiancé, they would marry and Scorp? He was just her first crush, it was years ago.  
>"You are Kate's brother aren't you?" Scorpius asked and Eric seemed confused to why that was the only thing Scorpius associated with him. He was used to know for his great work or blood status not because of his sister.<br>"You know my sister?" He asked and decided that he could not stand Scorpius Malfoy.  
>"Yeah, I went to school with her, she was roommates and best friends with Rose wasn't she?" He asked and Eric nodded before he turned back to Rose.<br>"It's getting late, we better head home, shall we?" He asked and Rose bite her lip, she would love to catch up with Scorpius and it actually wasn't that late she could easily stay some more hours, but Eric would most likely be mad if she insisted of staying, after all it wouldn't look good if he left without her.  
>"I'd like to stay some more, but you can go if you like" She said and he raised his eyebrow.<br>"Sure, I guess you're in good company" She could hear how angry he was and ran a hand through her hair.  
>"Oh well, maybe I do come home, might be better to…"<br>"Oh come on Rose, I get you home later, don't worry, I'll take good care of you" The smirk which was now running across Scorpius lips reminded her so much of a way younger version of the man in front of her.  
>"Looks like you didn't change at all" She told him after Eric left and Scorpius grinned.<br>"That's a good thing right, recalling that you fell in love with the old me"  
>She blushed deeply by the mentioned of their past love.<br>"Oh let's go dance!" Scorpius exclaimed and took her hand in his. "Do you mind?" He asked and she shook her head.  
>"Of course not, I'd love to dance" So Scorpius pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arm around her waist, it was a slow song, so Rose rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was odd how perfectly her head fit right onto his chest. She closed her eyes, it felt so right, so perfect!<br>"Thank you for this incredible night" Rose looked up at Scorpius, right, she had to look up again, she had pulled her shoes off a while ago and was carrying them in her left hand now. Scorpius grinned and took her right hand in his.  
>"it was very fun" He said and she nudged him lightly.<br>"I had no idea what an incredible dancer you are" Scorpius raised their hands up above her head and made her spin once more. Rose laughed lightly when he spun her around so she landed right in his arms. He carefully reached up and took a straight of her hair and pulled it behind her ear, letting his finger linger on her cheek. Rose looked down, blushing lightly at this soft touch.  
>"I am glad I got to spend the night with you" He murmured and a shiver ran down her spine.<br>"I hope you never say that in public because it sounds like we-well did something else than just dancing" Now Scorpius chuckled and removed his fingers from her cheek and continued walking with her.  
>At her doorstep she turned once more to him, this time she didn't even have to look up, he didn't walk all the way upstairs and stood two stairs further down so he was about her height.<br>"I hope we can do this again sometime" Rose said and Scorpius grinned.  
>"Well the next charity-"<br>"You know I didn't mean that!" She slapped his shoulder but his grin only widened. "I mean us, doing something fun together, no matter where or what"  
>"Sounds good to me" Scorpius pulled her hand up and kissed it lightly. "Sleep well Rose"<br>"You too Scor" A long moment they just looked at each other's eyes. Grey met Brown. Before she broke the intimate moment, hell she had a fiancé after all, and walked into the house, closing the door after her and leaning against it, a smile playing across her lips.  
>"Rose?" Her smile dropped and she immediately leaned away from the door and stepped into the room.<br>"You're still awake!" She said and Eric smiled. Apparently he was not mad after all.  
>"Yeah, I waited for you to come back"<br>"Thank you!"  
>Rose rolled back so she was party laying on top of the man next to her again and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes still closed so she could imagine that it was Scorpius who now wrapped his arms around her, that it was Scorpius whose lips just met her hair, that it was Scorpius who she just got naked and sweaty with. But as soon as the man under her spoke she knew it wasn't, it was Eric. Her fiancé.<br>Hell, she saw Scorpius after 6 years again and he already invaded all her thoughts. But it was odd, she had always thought she and Eric fit so perfectly together but now, after being with Scorpius she didn't think that at all anymore. Her head didn't seem to lay as comfortable on his chest as it used to, and her hand was laying useless by her side, his breath was too cold for her taste and his legs to warm. It wasn't as perfect as it had been with Scorpius. Hell no! Scorpius was just- well what was he anyway? A friend maybe, but nothing more! Eric was her fiancé and she loved him!  
>"Rose?" She heard Eric mumble and she looked up.<br>"W-what?" Confused she looked at the dark haired man and almost let out a disappointed sigh, almost!  
>"I was just telling you that I have a business meeting tomorrow and won't be home until really late, so don't wait for me"<br>She bite her lip. Tomorrow was her birthday and her fiancé didn't have time for her. Even if he promised her after he had missed New Years and Easter, that he would be there for her birthday and would have time to spent all day with her, and now she wouldn't even be able to see him, still she nodded.  
>"Okay" She didn't care to say another word, because she knew her voice would break. She was somewhere between hurt, disappointed and mad. How could he just not care that it was her birthday, she had told her family that she would spent a day with Eric, so she couldn't just pop up at home maybe she could visit her grandparents? Or she would just spent the day all by herself.<br>She wanted to distract herself, wanted to make her feel loved again, so she turned back to Eric and smiled seductively.  
>"What about, round two?" Rose hands run down his chest, her lips pressed against his neck.<br>"No, sorry Rose you know I need my sleep" He said and shoved her off. She didn't even really feel rejected anymore, because she knew this is how Eric was. She got used to it. But she remembered really well when she asked him for the first time if she could join him for a shower and he had told her that he wasn't up to kinky stuff. She had felt rejected and unloved and ugly but now after almost three years of a relationship she was just used to him being like that.  
>"Right, well sleep well" She said and he kissed her shortly before turning away from her. She looked at the back of his head and turned now herself away from him. She had always wished he would cuddle with her before falling asleep, wrapping his arms around her or letting her use his shoulder as a pillow but nothing. He even suggested they should get two beds so he could have his own. She hated that. She hated that he would never go for a 'round two' that he would never really kiss her in public that he would never just hold her before they fall asleep that he would never cook for her or do anything to surprise her. She knew it was stupid, Eric was a great guy and tried really his best to make her happy and a lot of girls would be happy to have a man like him by her side but she just wished for more excitement.<br>Maybe it was because Eric was already 29 and she was only 23, well she would be 23 tomorrow, or maybe because he had more responsibility but it still made her sad now and so often.


	14. Birthday

_So this is the other Chapter I was talking about, enjoy it, well hopefully you will :D_  
><em>Love you all! :)<em>  
><em>-<em>

It was the night of her birthday and after spending the day alone Al had shown up. Unexpected with a cake and presents from the family. And when he noticed that Eric wasn't there at all and wouldn't be there the entire day, Al was furious and he was close to just inviting everyone he knew and throw a party at Roses. In the end the two of them decided that they would just go to some bars and get drunk.  
>She grinned at Albus, it was already pretty late, both of them were really tipsy and they had just entered their third bar, enjoying some more drinks and of course complaining about Eric.<br>"Come on, she is cute Al" Rose said and nudged him, following his glance to the girl in the corner he had been watching for a while now. "Go and talk to her".  
>"Nah, it's your birthday, I don't leave you here alone".<br>"Oh come on, I know you want to talk to her and I am not alone" She looked around and grabbed the hand from a guy standing nearby. "He is my company now" She said and even if the guy looked slightly confused he sat down next to Rose.  
>"Is that really okay?" Al asked and Rose nodded but before she could say something the guy next to her spoke.<br>"Yeah, I take good care of her, don't you worry" Rose laughed and Albus stood up and walked over to the girl, glancing back and seeing Rose winking at him, he decided it was okay to leave her for a moment.

Albus had left with the pretty girl and Rose was now walking with John, the guy who had kept her company, back home. She was more stumbling than walking but they somehow managed to move forward. Rose was still laughing at some drunk story John had told before.  
>"So, tell me, that guy you were with before, he can't be your boyfriend because he left shagging that chick, so what is he then?" John asked and Rose giggled.<br>"Oh, Al is my cousi.." But she couldn't finish talking because John had pressed his lips on hers, shutting her up.  
>"No, wait, I am engaged" She managed to say before he let go of her, at least she thought he would, but he pulled her with him, spun her around and pinned her up against a wall of a house nearby and kissed her harder.<br>"No! Let go of me!" She tried to push him away, to turn her head but he didn't let her. "Stop it!" She started to get scared, John had been nice all evening long so she didn't even think about what would happen when they were alone, in the dark. "No!" She tried once more to push him off or kick him but his legs pushed hard against her so she couldn't even move in any way. She felt tears running down her cheeks but John didn't stop, his hands wandered over her body and pulled her dress up, his hands moving over her bare skin up her thigh.  
>"NO!" She tried again but his hard lips shut her up she tried to grab his hand away from her leg, especially because he was moving further up. "Stop, don't" She heard the despair in her voice.<br>"Don't you know you should respect a woman's wish, especially when she tells you to fuck off?" A new voice said, grabbing John off of her and beating him, once, twice until John more or less run off.  
>Rose knees were shaking so she slid down the wall, but before she was even touching the ground two arms pulled her up again.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"I-I…yes, thank you for rescuing me" Rose mumbled and looked up at the guy who just helped her and her jaw dropped and then she gasped out his name. "Scorpius"<br>Scorpius ran his hand through his hair and grinned. "Yeah, that's me"  
>"You're my hero!" She said and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you hero!" She whispered and he suddenly laughed, he raised his hand and whipped some of the tears from her cheeks.<br>"Are you drunk?" He asked and tried to look into her face.  
>"Nah-ah" She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her as she started to sway dangerously. "Maybe a bit" She admitted and giggled once more.<br>"I better take you home" Scorpius said and wanted to start walking but she had apparently a different thing in mind.  
>"No, I want to go dancing, let's go dancing" She slurred exited and pulled him closer to her. "Or..." She tilted her head like she just had an idea. With a flick of her wand there was suddenly music playing and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head onto his chest and closing her eyes. And then he started moving, spinning her around, they started dancing.<br>"If you wouldn't be so damned wasted, this could be romantic"  
>"Since when do you care about romance eh?" She asked and looked up into his eyes. The eyes she loved, the eyes she was still dreaming about after all this time.<br>"Since I have you in my arms" Scorpius whispered into her ear and her heart started speeding up, beating twice as fast as it did before.  
>"I would like to be in your arms more often"<br>Rose had no idea how long they stayed in the alley, dancing, the moment was so perfect that she never wanted it to end, but after some time he stopped pulling her back into his arms and wrapping them around her.  
>"You're freezing" He noticed her shivering and rubbed her back, trying to warm her.<br>"I don't care" She just wanted to stay in his arms, forever. It felt so right. She fit so well into his arms like she was made to be right there, like they were made for each other.  
>"I'll better take you home" Scorpius had wrapped his jacked around her shoulders, his arm was wrapped around her waist as they started walking. Home, Rose didn't know if she could call the house she was living at the moment home. Not when there were so many places she would rather be than 'home'.<br>Still Scorpius brought her to the house, to the door and waited till she had it unlocked and was about to enter. She turned to him and smiled.  
>"Thank you again, my hero" Rose mumbled and leaned against the door to steady herself. She was still kind of dizzy.<br>"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure to save you" He said with his typical smirk.  
>"Well, I guess… I see you around?" She asked almost sounding sad.<br>"Yeah, I guess" Scorpius leaned forward and his lips softly touched her forehead and when she closed her eyes, she heard him whisper, "Happy birthday Rose". Her heart started racing as she heard him murmur those words, simple words but right now they felt so intimate, but when she opened her eyes, he was gone.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Eric was awake and she didn't even knew why.<br>"Heey" She said with a giggle and threw herself on the bed, pushing her shoes off.  
>"Are you drunk?" He asked and sounded annoyed.<br>"Nah, I am not drunk" She grinned at him.  
>"Yeah, sure, so why did you get drunk? And why were you with Malfoy?" Eric asked and she sighed.<br>"How do you know I was with Scor?" She asked and only then when Eric pointed it out, she noticed she was still wearing his coat.  
>"And now answer my question!" Eric insisted and she sighed.<br>"Well I went drinking with Albus, like celebrating my birthday you know" She said and Eric's eyes widen.  
>"B-birthday" He mumbled her and she almost groaned.<br>"Don't feel guilty, it isn't that special, I mean I have one ever year"  
>"I am not guilty, I am annoyed if I had known I would have spent tonight in a hotel, I hate it when you're drunk!" He said. "You know I need my sleep and because I worried all night I won't be able to concentrate tomorrow"<br>"You know, you could still do me a favor because well it is my birthday after all"  
>"No, it is not, it is 2:30 so your birthday was yesterday" He said and turned away from her. "And now sleep or if you don't leave so I get some!"<br>Rose looked at his back, she had not been mad even after he forgot her birthday but that he didn't even care at all did annoy her.  
>"Fine!" She said and stood up, walking out of the room and downstairs. How odd, she was so happy moments ago when she was with…"Scorpius"<br>She jumped into the green flames and floo over to him. If she wouldn't be drunk and totally enthusiastic to see him she would have thought about of twice and notice that just spontaneously flooing over to someone you barely even know anymore was stupid but she felt so good being with him and so she ended up in his huge dining room. She felt even dizzier than before and stumbled right into the room. Her feet were cold, she had forgotten to put shoes back on so she was standing with bare feet on the cold marble floor.  
>"Scorpius?" She asked in a sing-sang voice as she walked through the room into another one, as huge as the dining room. It looked like this was the salon. There were huge armchairs and another chimney and some kind of bar.<br>She walked over and looked at some bottles. She didn't know most of the things, she opened one bottle and smelled on it, it smelled awful. She grabbed a glass and filled the brown liquid in it and drank some, tasted as awful as it smelled. So she took another sip.  
>She put it back and continued to walk through the house. What if he wasn't there? Who told her he would have gone home after he left her? He could have gone anywhere.<br>So after what felt like hours to her she sat down in one of the huge armchairs it was really comfy. Sliding further down in it, she closed her eyes.  
>Suddenly she felt hands on her feet, massaging them softly and she sighed happily as she felt her feet getting warmer.<br>"Sorry for just coming here" She mumbled, not opening her eyes.  
>"Nah, I am happy to have you here, even if it would be smart to tell me next time because I almost didn't found you" He said laughing and her lips turned into a smile.<br>"Wait, how could you know I was here anyway?" She asked and he grinned.  
>"My house elf got really scared as you just showed up so she came to me and ask me if I knew who you were and if it was okay that you just came over".<br>"Oh" She said and finally opened her eyes. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" She asked and he looked worried.  
>"Of course not, but why?"<br>"Eric is an idiot"  
>"Well yeah but he is every day so why is today different?" Scorpius asked and she giggled.<br>"He isn't that bad, normally, tonight he was just mean and meeh, I just wanted back to you" She admitted and blushed.  
>"Well that's something I like hearing"<br>"By the way, why is this house so huge, you need a map to find your way around here! I mean I didn't even see half and still I got lost" She grinned and he pulled her up.  
>"Well let me give you a tour then" He said exited and she followed him around and she was indeed right, the house was huge!<br>"Do you live here by yourself?" She asked and he nodded.  
>"All alone? No like, girlfriend?" Rose felt her cheeks getting warmer and knew she was blushing.<br>"Nah, no girlfriend but Al is going to move in soon, but don't tell him I told you, I think he wanted to tell you himself"  
>"Well guess I will be here more often than" She said and suddenly was really glad that Albus and Scorpius were so close, that meant she would get to spent time with Scorpius and even be at his house.<br>"I hope you will, and I hope not only for Al" He said and winked, pulling her into another bedroom.  
>"How many of these do you have?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom attacked to it and stared. "Oh my god" She exclaimed and walked a few steps in. There was a huge bathtub in the middle of the room. "Why can Albus move in and not I?" She made a pout and ran her fingers over the marble bathtub.<br>"Well sure you can also move in" He said and laughed as he saw her climbing in the bathtub.  
>"I could sleep in here" She mumbled and closed her eyes, deciding it was really comfy.<br>"Well if you insist, but I doubt that it will be as comfy as a bed".  
>And in the end she did decide to sleep in a bed. Well even if she didn't consciously decided. When Scorpius showed her another bedroom, the nicest one so far, she had just laid down in the bed to test it and had immediately fell asleep, without realizing that out of all beds, she had chosen Scorpius.<br>"Oh god Scorp, you won't believe it, yesterday I was with this chick and I have never, ever had a girl who was that creative and stretchy, it was probably one of the hottest nights ever, even hotter than with the two…what?"  
>Rose had stopped eating and was staring at the door, she had never thought Albus was player but sure he wouldn't tell her that, that was definitely guy stuff.<br>"Wait, are you with a girl?" Albus asked his voice quieter but still loud enough for Rose to hear. Rose bite her lip. It would look odd, she was sitting at Scorp's kitchen table, the only thing she was wearing was one of his shirts, long enough to cover enough of her body tough, she was engaged after all and having breakfast with Scorpius. Al would get the wrong idea so she really hoped Scorpius could stop Albus from coming in.  
>But she wasn't that lucky. Albus stepped in, a huge grin on his face.<br>"Hey there! I am Alb-Rose!" His grin dropped and his face was startled.  
>"Albrose? Hell and there I was always thinking that your name was Albus Severus" She tried to joke but her cousin was now staring from Rose to Scorpius and back.<br>"What happened after I left yesterday? Or is this happening more often? Are you having like some friendship plus thing going on?" He asked addressing Rose who turned bright red.  
>"AL! Of course not! We just met yesterday and I was kind of drunk so he took care of me" She said and suddenly realized that it could be easily misunderstood and seeing Albus face, she knew exactly that he had a different definition of 'taking care of someone' than she had. "Meaning" She added quickly, "that he took me home"<br>"And still you're at his apartment, not at yours" Albus said the grin still stuck on his face. "Come on, I won't judge, I mean you guys together could turn out pretty hot, or in someone dying" Rose looked helpless around catching Scorpius glance he looked just as amused as Albus did.  
>"Well- yeah but-but only because Eric was mean and well, I was drunk okay?" She said and blushed deeply red. As she woke up in the morning she had been totally embarrassed as she realized where she had been and what had happened and now, being with Albus the embarrassment came back.<p> 


	15. Hugo's crush

_Thank you for all the follows and likes and of course I am grateful for every reader :)_  
><em>Love you all! <em>

It was a few days later, Rose and Eric had made up, sure he was still kind of mad but it was way better.  
>"So, are you coming to bed?" Eric asked and Rose smiled.<br>"Yeah, just let me finish this chapter" She said but he walked over to her and grabbed the book.  
>"No, come with me now, when you come in twenty minutes then you wake me again" He said and she sighed.<br>"Well than I sleep on the couch" She said and took the book again.  
>"No, you won't! If someone finds out they will be rumors and I am not up for that!"<br>"Fine! Can I at least go brush my teeth?" She asked now annoyed and Eric nodded.  
>"Of course" He said and then left to bed.<br>Rose stood up, brushed her teeth and went to bed. It didn't need long for Eric to fall asleep, but Rose lay awake pretty long, not being able to fall asleep and just as she managed to slumber she heard noises outside of the house. Call her paranoid but she grabbed her wand tight and sat up in the bed, scared. Again there were noises and some kind of knocking on their door. She looked at Eric who was still sleeping, before she walked carefully downstairs and opened the door a tiny bit.  
>"Hugo?" She stared at her little brother who was leaning against the doorframe, blood dripping from his forehead.<br>"Halluuu" He slurred and Rose carefully took his hands and pulled him in.  
>"What happened with you?" She asked worried and pushed him down on the couch in the living room.<br>"I-uhm…" HE started but flinched as Rose got a towel and started to whip the blood off his face, clearing the wound with alcohol.  
>"Hey- don't waste that, I want to drink that!" Hugo exclaimed but Rose put the bottle too far for his reach.<br>"What happened?" She asked again and Hugo closed his eyes. "NO! Stay awake Hugo, don't close your eyes don't sleep, please stay conscious" She shook him softly till he opened his eyes again.  
>"Mum and Dad are getting divorced" Hugo sound bitter and Rose looked confused.<br>"I doubt that" She said but Hugo shook his head, Rose immediately grabbed his head and made him stop shaking it. "Why do you think so anyways?" She asked and pressed the towel on his forehead again.  
>"I wanted to surprise them with a visit, but well they were not there, only Mom, and she was with another man" He said and Rose narrowed her eyes.<br>"Maybe they are just-"  
>"-friends? Yeah right, that's why they were getting naked in the kitchen" He said and Rose bite her lip.<br>"And well then I wanted to come to you and talk to you about it, but well I knew you would still be working so I went to Al and wanted to talk to him, but he was busy getting naked himself with Kate"  
>"Kate?" Rose asked confused, she hadn't even known Albus had a girlfriends and that he was dating Kate shocked her and a few days ago he had spent a night with a girl he had met in a bar, he couldn't have had a girlfriend back then or maybe Kate was just another one night thing?<br>"Yeah, Kate, your best friend Kate, your fiancés sister Kate, the love of my life Kate" He finished and Rose dropped the towel.  
>"What?" She asked and kneed down so she was on eyelevel with Hugo.<br>"Yeah I know that was unexpected, but I love her, loved her ever since she spent the summer before I went to Hogwarts, with us. She is so beautiful, I still remember when she met me the first time, she was wearing this light blue dress and I asked her if she was a Ravenclaw because she had been wearing so much blue and then she laughed, and I fell in love with that laughter." Hugo's eyes looked dreamily, like he was totally lost in that memory and Rose wanted to cry, her little brother had a crush on her best friend for years and she never noticed.  
>"Why did you never say anything?" Rose asked and Hugo shrugged.<br>"I couldn't, how awkward would that have been, I would not only be the guy who loved his sister best friends, no I would also be the guy you didn't get her because she is with Albus Potter! She had been with him before, in school you know and I really thought I was over her but I guess I am not"  
>"But all that doesn't explain the wound on your forehead" Rose said and Hugo sighed.<br>"Well after I saw Kate and Al, I got drunk because she doesn't love me, obviously, she loves Al, well even I would prefer him over me, no one would choose a Weasly if you could have a Potter, and then I went to a bar to drink some more and there was this assholeish guy and so we kind of started fighting" He tried to sit up but leaned down back groaning and holding a hand over his forehead. "But I look rather good in comparison to that guy" Hugo finished and almost grinned now. That did indeed explain the wound on his forehead.  
>"How badly did you get injured?" Rose asked worried. What if he had indeed a concussion? Sure all the symptoms of a concussion he would also have because hell he was drunk and drunk people are dizzy and throw up and could have headaches.<br>"Dunno" He murmured and closed his eyes again.  
>"No, Hugo stay awake, tell me…tell me more about her" Rose asked and Hugo's eyes opened again, while Rose pulled him up and pushed him on the kitchen table, forcing him to lay down before she started to clean his wound more careful and numb it before she started to stich it. She was sure there was some spell to heal him up better but she didn't know it and well she wasn't a surgeon for nothing.<br>"She's beautiful, hell what am I saying, dead drop gorgeous and sexy. I wish I could marry her now. Kate Weasly, sounds beautiful don't you think? Kate" He paused and smiled. "Kate" his smile dropped and he bite his lip. "Kate..." his voice broke. "Kate Potter" A tear escaped his eyes and run down his cheek.  
>"Oh Hugo" Rose whispered and pulled him up again carefully dragging him into the living room and laying him on the couch, grabbed a blanket to cover him with.<br>"Thank you, for…well letting me in" Hugo mumbled and Rose smiled softly, pressing her lips on his cheek.  
>"Oh Hugo, you're always welcome, you know you're more important than anything else!"<br>"More important than my job?" Eric asked, he stood in the door and looked annoyed and sleepy down at Hugo and Rose who was kneeing beside him.  
>"Hell yeah he is more important than your job" She said angry and looked back at Hugo's.<br>"I need my sleep Rose, you know that!" She rose and walked up to Eric.  
>"He is my brother and he is hurt"<br>"He is freaking drunk and then fell, his fault, not mine so he better leaves my apartment now!"  
>"Oh now it is your apartment now? If you didn't notice before, it is ours and he is my little brother after all! Why don't you go in a hotel or something if your sleep is so important to you?" She said angry and walked back to Hugo and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, she ran a hand through Hugo's hair and sighed. She hadn't known that her little brother was heartbroken.<br>Eric walked over to the two of them and grabbed Hugo's arm, pushing him to the front door, wanting to kick him out.  
>"What the hell Eric?"<br>"I need my sleep, I have to work tomorrow!"  
>"I don't care, he is my brother and he is hurt!"<br>"He is drunk! He doesn't even get that you're with him now, he will have forgotten tomorrow"  
>"And? I have to be there for him, he is my brother!"<br>"ROSE! I am head of the department of..:"  
>"I know and right now I don't care! It is just a job!"<br>"Yeah I get why your career is stuck if that's the way you think but well you're not head of something"  
>"What? You think my job is worthless?"<br>"No, but it's not as important as mine"  
>"Excuse me? If you make a mistake you can redo it or well maybe you have to pay money to fix it, but if I make a mistake people die!"<br>"Well muggles die… and it's not like you're working alone, you always have people to back you up!"  
>Rose anger rose.<br>"You- how can you even say that? Muggles are people, human beings just as you and I!"  
>"Anyway, I don't want to fight because of that shit, it's not like you're continue to work with muggles. We are moving anyway and you can concentrate more on your career and work as a healer in a wizard hospital!"<br>"We are…what? Where are we moving? When? Why?"  
>"To America, I got a better job offer in a town in Florida and I got one for you too even if was hard work but well I did it for you anyways and well your family is way to big and annoying anyway so it will be good for us to move away from them!"<br>"How do you dare to talk like that about them?"  
>"Oh Rose, seriously grow up you don't need mommy and daddy anymore you're a grown women! And for your grandparents..."<br>"They all took you in they all loved you like you were their own child unlike your parents who never seemed to like me"  
>"Well they do like you, but not your whole family clan, like I said they are loud and nerve taking, just annoying"<br>She couldn't say anything anymore she just stared at him. Never ever has she despite him as much as she did right now.  
>"And come on, a wedding in Florida, just you and me, that is what you would want right? Or do you really want to invite Bill and Fleur and their family and not be the prettiest on your own wedding?"<br>"Enough is enough!" She said trough clench teeth and teary eyes. "I'm leaving! I took your shit long enough, this is enough, you crossed a line!"  
>"Where would you go dummy? It is the middle of the night and you live here and I thought you wanted to take care of your annoyingly drunk brother" Hugo had freed himself by that time from Eric's grip and now slide down the wall near the door. Rose hoped he had just fallen asleep and not got unconscious.<br>"No, I am not just leaving this apartment tonight, I am leaving you, it is over" She said and took the ring of her finger, handing it to him.  
>"I stop by tomorrow and get my things" She said and looked at Eric a last time before she walked to the door, grabbing her shoes and a coat and approached Hugo, slowly shaking him and when he was awake enough to at least stand by himself she left with him, through the floo<br>Eric didn't even come after her, she knew he was thinking she was being dumb and childish and they would make up the next day and she would move with him and be his perfect little fiancé but she would not, enough was enough. He could call her name and they could fight and whatever but he insulted her family, made clear that he thought he was worth more than her and he didn't understand that family was more important than work, that there was more important things than money and she just couldn't stand him anymore.


	16. Death

"Okay can you stand here just for a second?" Rose asked as she looked at the swaying Hugo, but he nodded.  
>"Yup, standing will work" he slurred and she slowly removed her hands.<br>"I am just going to find Scorpius" Yeah she did floo over to Scorpius, she had no idea where else to go and he had offered her that she could always come over, so she really hoped he was okay with her and Hugo being here. Rose hurried out of the room at the door she turned back just to see Hugo fall.  
>"HUGO!" She was by his side before his head hit the ground and she got to stable him somehow, pulling him into a hug to hold him. She pushed him backwards to one of the armchairs and looked worried at him.<br>"I'm getting sick..." Hugo mumbled and he did look slightly green.  
>"I-I get you a bucket, I will be back in minute" She said and practically ran out of the room. Kitchen, where again was the kitchen? Or a storage room where would he have a stupid bucket?<br>"What can I do for you miss?" A tiny voice said and Rose spun around. A little house elf stood in front of her, smiling.  
>"Oh, I need a bucket please!" She said and the house elf disappeared, a second later she came back with a dark blue bucket and handed it over.<br>"Anything else Miss?"  
>"No, thank you very much, oh wait, maybe you could sent Scorpius to the…uhh dining room thing?" She asked and again the house elf nodded before Rose turned around and hurried back to Hugo, he had slide down very deep in the armchair and as soon as she handed him the bucket he threw up.<p>

"What's going on?" Scorpius voice sounded worried as he hurried over to the two Weasley's.  
>"He just showed up at my doorstep, drunk and bleeding and well Eric was being an arse, so well I remembered you welcoming me here" Rose said and looked up at him, pleading. "You do have a spare bedroom for us, don't you?" She asked and he nodded.<br>"Like I said, you're always welcome and also are your guests" He said and she smiled.  
>"Thank you, we try not to be bother…" but she didn't get to finish because Hugo started throwing up again and Rose started to carefully rub his back.<br>"Maybe we should get him in a bed, so he can try to sleep it out a bit" She said and Scorpius nodded, pulling Hugo carefully up and Hermione grabbed the bucket and followed them into an empty bedroom. She had never seen this once before, so how many bedrooms did this house have? At least 4 but she had no doubt that there were more. Rose placed the bucket next to the bed while Scorpius placed Hugo on it.  
>"Thank you" Rose mumbled addressing Scorpius before she sat down next to her brother and ran a hand through his hair.<br>"Rose, you look pretty tired, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Scorpius had kneed down next to her and Hugo and his hand rested on her knee.  
>"No, I can't leave him alone, what if he chokes on his vomit?" she asked and sounded really concerned.<br>"Okay, so let's make a deal, you go sleeping and I stay with him, and if I get to tired I wake you up so we can switch?" He asked and she smiled a little.  
>"You would do that for me?" She asked and Scorpius nodded.<br>"Of course! Do you still remember where the bedroom is?" He asked and she almost giggled.  
>"There are so many I guess I will find one" She said and stood carefully up, giving Hugo a soft kiss on his forehead.<br>"Do you want 'your old' bedroom back?" He asked and she thought about if for a second and then nodded.  
>"Yes, it is the best in the entire house" Rose said and smiled at him.<br>"Yeah it is indeed".  
>"Well, why isn't it yours then?" She asked and looked confused at him.<br>"Who says it isn't?"  
>"It is yours? Oh- I-I don't need to sleep in your bed then, I mean I could sleep in any"<br>"I don't mind, you can sleep in it" He said. "And well if you want some different clothes to sleep in, I could get you some of mine" He offered and rose smiled.  
>"That would be lovely".<br>And so he brought her to the bedroom she had slept in before, gave her a shirt and sweatpants of him and left to watch out for Hugo while Rose cuddled in to his bed.  
>And while she way laying in his bed, in his cloth she suddenly noticed why she liked it the most. It smelled like him, like Scorpius.<br>Just before she fell asleep she started to recall the conversation she and Eric had and she felt the tears streaming down her face. She wasn't engaged anymore, she wasn't in a relationship, Eric and she were over. She gulped down some more tears and wrapped the blanket closer around her.  
>Again she thought about their conversation, how could she be so stupid to waste so much time with him, did Eric even love her? For her it really didn't look like he did. HE never told her, well not never but maybe twice in three years, which was close to never.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" She felt arms wrapping around her and she closed her eyes, leaning her head against Scorpius chest.  
>"I-I…" she stuttered and sobbed some more.<br>"You…" he started and run his hand through her hair.  
>"Eric and I are over" She finally managed and more tears streamed down her face.<br>"Oh" Was all he could say and she turned around in his arms, burying her face in his shirt. He ran with his hand over her back comforting.  
>"How-how's Hugo?" She managed to ask and he gave her a small kiss on her hair.<br>"He is fine, he slept for an hour now without waking up or throwing up, so I think the worst is over" He said and she nodded.  
>"Thank you Scorpius, for everything" She mumbled and he just continued to rub her back.<br>"It's fine, you're welcome".  
>"I owe you big" She whispered and he just shook his head.<br>"No, we're not even even" He said and she looked up, confused.  
>"What?" Rose irritated voice and her huge eyes made him smile a little.<br>"Well, I could never make it up for…just leaving you"  
>"Leaving me?" She looked at him for another confused moment before she got what he meant. "Oh, sixth grade"<br>"Yeah, I just left, I couldn't even tell you why or say properly goodbye". He mumbled and she sighed.  
>"It was awful" She admitted. "I think I was even worse than before I spent time with you, my life meant studying and classes and studying again. I could barely sleep or eat. It took Al and me forever to manage to get over the loss of you, and well when Al went to find you after we were done with school, I-I didn't know what to do, I really wanted to see you but I wasn't sure what that between us would be and I just was scared that you stopped loving me, but you have no idea how glad I am that you're back in my life".<br>He had never knew how bad she was after he had left, yes Albus had told him that Rose had been devastated and hurt but he had no idea how badly she had really been.  
>"I am incredible sorry" He whispered and felt her sobbing. "But I agree, I am more than glad to have you back in my life" He said and she smiled a little. "Hold on, wait you said you and Zabini split up? So are you moving out or is he?" Scorpius asked and Rose sighed.<br>"I'm moving out and well if you and Al could do me another favor and help me pack my stuff tomorrow and get it back to mom and dads?" She asked and he raised his eyebrow.  
>"You move back to your parents?"<br>"Well yeah but only till I found myself a new apartment" She said and sighed again.  
>"I mean, I know if you don't want to, that's fine, but you could consider moving here, there is still a lot of space to fill and Al wouldn't be able to that" He said and quickly added. "Just, think about it okay?" He asked and she smiled.<br>"Well this house is huge and beautiful and everything but.."  
>"You can have this bedroom, if you'd like"<br>"No, not that" She said with a soft giggle. "It's just that I don't think I can afford living here".  
>"Oh, you think you have to…no, no you don't have to pay for living here, Al doesn't pay anything either, so just think about it okay?"<br>"I don't have to, I would love to move in with you and Al" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "And don't worry, I won't take your bedroom away"

Just as she drifted off into sleep she heard a familiar sound and groaned. Who would call her in the middle of the night? It was like what? 2:30? She moved out of Scorp's embrace, she didn't even notice she fell asleep in his arms, and crawled out of the bed, grabbing her bag and then her cellphone.  
>"Rose Weasly" She mumbled into the phone.<br>"Dr. Weasly" The voice exclaimed and the word 'doctor' made her wide awake immediately.  
>"Yes, what's wrong?" She asked worried but still whispering not to wake Scorpius.<br>"There was huge accident, I know you have a day off but we really need you here" The nurse exclaimed and rose sighed.  
>"I'm on my way, give me twenty minutes" She said and hung up. She stood up, put her clothes back on and pulled her hair up into a bun, then she leaned over Scorpius and kissed his cheek.<br>"Scorpius, I need you to do me a favor" She murmured.  
>"Does it include waking up?" He mumbled into his pillow and opened one eye and she smiled a little.<br>"Nah, not really, I just have to go to work, I'll be back in no time, so can you watch out for Hugo till I'm back?" She asked and he slowly nodded  
>"Yeah I will"<br>"Thank you!"  
>She arrived at the hospital not much later and hurried over to the accident and emergency department, just to find a bunch of people there.<br>"What kind of accident was that?" She asked a nurse who turned to her, relived to see her.  
>"Bus crash" She said quickly and walked with Rose to the surgery room.<br>Never ever did someone die on her before, most likely because she did sometimes use magic to stop bleedings or heal broken bones without anyone noticing, but today that wasn't enough. She had known that it could happen, would at any time but she had worked for years as a doctor and never ever did someone die until today.  
>She walked out of the surgery room, ripped her scrubs off and walked out of the hospital, she wasn't needed anymore and she had been in there for more than 7 hours now and really needed sleep.<br>She walked a little while, breathing in the fresh air, it was calming, and it was peaceful. When she was calm enough to apparate she did and then started walking up to Scorpius house. From the outside it did look somehow like Malfoy Manor, but from the inside it didn't. It was lighter and not as depressing. She entered the house and went right into the kitchen.  
>"Rose?" She turned around, she had just walked past Hugo without even noticing him.<br>"Hugo!" Rose studied him for a moment. He didn't look to bad, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked and leaned away, looking at him once more.  
>"What did you do to my forehead?" He asked confused and pointed at the stiches she did yesterday.<br>"Oh, well it is a muggle way to heal wounds" She said and looked at his forehead. "Don't worry I don't think it will leave a scar" She said and smiled up a little.  
>"So where exactly are we?" Hugo asked and looked around.<br>Rose laughed a little. "Well we're at Scorpius"  
>"Malfoy?" He asked and she nodded.<br>"Since when do you guys meet again?" Hugo asked and Rose yawned before she answered.  
>"We met a few weeks back at a charity event for St. Mungos, and well since then we start meeting again, but Hugo, I don't want to be rude but I really have to go to bed, I am so tired"<br>"Oh, sure, I-I think I go home, you could stop by later?" He asked and she nodded.  
>"Sounds good, and Hugo? No more bar fights!" She kissed his cheek before he disappeared into the green flames and she stumbled upstairs just wanting back to bed, back into Scorpius arms if that was possible.<br>"That was longer than expected" Scorpius was laying on the bed, reading.  
>"Yeah, I didn't think it would take as long as it did"<br>"So, why did they call you? I mean you weren't 'on call' right? You would have a piper thing wouldn't you?" Scorpius asked as she snuggled closer into his arms.  
>"No, I wasn't, but there was a bus crash and many injured people so they needed all the help they could get" She mumbled and then suddenly looked up at him. "Hey! How do you know about the on call being or the piper?" She asked and he almost blushed. "You researched muggle doctors?" She asked and he nodded.<br>"Well yeah, I wanted to know what you did and well how exactly it works over there" She felt flattered and happy, he looked that all up because of her! He was interested in her and her work. Eric would have never done such a thing.  
>"That is sweet and now hug me" Rose mumbled and dropped on the bed, reaching out with her arms for him. He laughed softly, placed the book on his nightstand and then leaned down, pulling her into his arms.<br>"Is everything oaky?" Scorpius asked now worried and she gulped.  
>"I am tired and today, well someone died" She mumbled and hide her face in his shirt.<br>"Well people die all the time"  
>"Not on me, never ever did someone die I was doing surgery on, until today, it is…awful"<br>"Can I do something to make you feel better?" He asked and she shook her head, still leaning as close to him as she was before.  
>"I just want to sleep" She mumbled and his lips touched her hair carefully and she closed her eyes.<br>"Well-err- good night…eh well rather day, whatever, sleep well" He said and she almost smiled, almost.  
>Still she couldn't fall asleep. She rested in Scorpius arms for several hours, after a while he moved and she noticed him grabbing the book again, surely he thought she fell asleep. She didn't correct him, she just laid there and listened, Scorpius was mumbling while reading so it was almost like he was reading out loud for her.<br>But when it got dark outside she slowly sat up, looking at Scorpius what seemed for him like a sleepy expression, but actually she was just still tired.  
>"Feeling better?" He asked and again put his book away. She nodded, what a lie, and he seemed to notice that she wasn't honest.<br>"Should I get you some food?" He asked and she shook her head. "Hot chocolate?" He asked again and again she shook her head. She didn't really trust her voice, she didn't want to burst into tears. She didn't even know the man who had died, but she couldn't get the image of his wife's expression out of her head.  
>Rose carefully stood up and walked out of the room, into hers, or well soon to be hers and grabbed some of her medical books and walked back to Scorpius who was sitting on the edge of the bed, slightly confused at her odd behavior.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked and she swallowed twice till she stabled her voice somehow.  
>"I need to reread those" She said and looked up at him, placing all the books on the other nightstand and looked up at him. "I go and get coffee, do you want some too?" She asked her voice sounding kinda off.<br>"Coffee? Don't you think you should rather try and sleep some more?" But she shook her head.  
>"No I need coffee" She said and walked into the kitchen, Scorpius jumped up and followed her.<br>As soon as the two of them came into the kitchen they saw Al, he was sitting on a chair and a girl on his lap, for a second Rose thought they were making out but then she notice the girls head resting on Al's shoulder and heard her sobbing. And suddenly she noticed who that girl was and backed off against Scorpius who she hadn't noticed entering right after her. In terror she stared at the girl who raised her head and looked at Rose.  
>"YOU!" The girl jumped from Albus lap and over to Rose, pushing her away from Scorpius against a wall. "It is all your fault, because of you he is dead!" She was yelling, hitting Rose, aiming for her face, but not able to reach it because Al and Scorpius were pulling her away from Rose.<br>"DOCTOR WEASLY, MY ARSE! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" She tried to escape to hurt Rose but Albus has gotten her out of the room. Rose still stood there, back pressed against the wall, eyes wide but filled with tears.  
>"Rose" Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his arms. "This is not your fault!" He tried to reassure her but she knew it was. The girl's father was dead, because of her. She messed it up, she couldn't bring him back. It was her fault that the man was dead.<br>"Rose, did you hear me? This is not your fault, no one could have done anything to save that man!" He said and Rose finally looked up.  
>"I am a witch, I should have known better things than just any muggle doctor, I could have been able to save him if I would have studied wizard healings. I could have saved him!" She felt tears streaming down her face. "I-I how can I live with myself, knowing that it's my fault?"<br>"Rose it is not your fault!" Scorpius tried once more and pulled her even closer as she tried to get away from him. He ran a hand through her hair when she started to cry into his shirt.  
>They stood there for minutes, maybe even hours but in the end Albus returned and looked apologizing.<br>"I-I didn't know…that her father was a patient, I mean we had something going on and she just called me and ask if she could come over, I-I didn't know why or what happened.." Rose finally removed herself from Scorpius and looked at Al.  
>"Don't worry, it is….wait! Did you say you have something going on with her?"<br>"Uhm…yeah, but she doesn't know that we're wizards, I don't know how serious we are so I won't tell her, not yet at last"  
>"No, I didn't mean that, I mean...I thought you and Kate had something going on" She asked confused and Al suddenly glared at Scorpius.<br>"You told her about me and Kate?"  
>"No he didn't" said Rose quickly, "but you are not dating right?"<br>Albus laughed and shook his head. "Nah! We are just…well having sex, now and then"  
>Now she raised her eyebrow. "Just sex? No emotions? And both of you know that?" And Albus nodded. Should she tell him how Hugo felt about Kate? But it was none of her business or was it? It was her brother after all.<br>"What's wrong? Did Kate tell you, does she fell more than just physical stuff for me?" He asked panic in his voice.  
>"No, I didn't talk with Kate, but you guys were dating in Hogwarts, like really dating emotions included, so do you think it is smart to well have sex?"<br>"Yeah it is fun, and hell she does some pretty nasty things with me"  
>"Al! I don't want to imagine you guys doing it!"<br>"Well than don't ask about us anymore"  
>"But Al, I do have to tell you one other thing, remember yesterday" or was it the day before yesterday? What day was it anyway? The lack of sleep really started to get to her, she needed coffee, really strong one! "Hugo getting drunk and into a bar fight" and her and Eric breaking up, oh right she had to go there and pick up her stuff, she asked and Albus nodded.<br>"Sure, why?"  
>"Hugo did that because he saw you and Kate together and he is crushing on her" Albus grin dropped.<br>"No way! I had no idea, I would never shag her if I had known! I stop that immediately, hell I am so sorry, I really didn't know, Hugo never said something I-shit!"  
>"Well maybe you want to go to Hugo and talk to him? But first of all I need you to get my stuff from Eric, please?" She asked and looked from Albus to Scorpius and both of the guys nodded.<br>"What about some coffee and food first?" Scorpius asked and Rose nodded immediately.  
>"YES COFFEE!"<br>Albus laughed. "Having an addiction cousin?" He asked and she shot him an evil glare.


	17. Letter

_New likes and followers :) Thank you so much!_

"How dare you bring him into my house?" Eric asked or more yelled and Rose stared up at him, she hadn't expected him to be there, why to hell was he here, he should be at work!  
>"Well I needed people to get my stuff and I don't know what's wrong with my cousin" She knew Eric was talking about Scorpius but she could piss him off a little right?<br>"You know I wasn't talking about Albus and what? I toughed you were back for me?"  
>"No, I told you I would come and get my things, that's what I'm doing now"<br>"Oh Rose that is bullshit, we are going to marry, and get happy, come back to me!" He exclaimed, he didn't asked he just ordered.  
>"No, Eric I told you I can't do this any longer"<br>"It's because of Malfoy isn't it? Because he is richer than me? You're sha…sha…having sex with him right?"  
>"What? NO, how can you think this way of me?"<br>"What is it then?" He asked and she sighed.  
>"There are a lot of little things and they just add up, I am sorry Eric, please don't make this harder for any of us"<br>"Oh come on, don't deny it. I found the letter"  
>"Huh?"<br>"In the locket"  
>Rose had been cramming stuff into boxed and suddenly stopped.<br>"You searched through my stuff?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.  
>"Well looks like I had every right to, when you hide love letters from other man! And you wouldn't have kept it if it wasn't important to you! I thought my picture was in that locket, you wore it so often, but no there was this stupid letter in!" Eric was yelling now. She rose to her feet and looked at him.<br>"It was in sixth grade! It is ages ago! And well I had to keep his because you never wrote me a letter!"  
>"You could have told me, I would have written you a hundred letters! You never even told me you had anything going on with him in sixth grade!" He yelled and she bite her lip.<br>"Because, because well…I don't have to tell you anything anymore, we're not dating anymore so I can do whatever I want" She said and started cramming stuff back into her box.  
>"What are the little things that add up" Eric suddenly asked and she sighed.<br>"Well first of all, you hate my family and you don't get why I put family over work. You care so much about your work and I feel left behind. And then you just decide our future for us without even asking me. You make me feel like I am unloved and not worthy of you, I love my job but you just ruin it with telling me that the job isn't worth my effort. I need someone to worship me, someone who shows me that he loves me, who tells me that I am pretty and not just criticize when I do something wrong. Someone who kisses me in front of his co-workers who isn't ashamed of me being a doctor in muggle hospital. I just can't take this shit anymore!"  
>"Watch your language!" He said stern and she laughed like a mad person.<br>"SEE, you care way to much about your reputation, shit isn't even a bad word, I don't want someone whose reputation is more important than me, I need someone who will put me above work and include me to decisions and into his family and someone who have sex with me twice a day or under the shower or on the kitchen table or whatever. Someone spontaneous, someone who..."  
>"This is seriously about sex?"<br>"What? No, this is not just about sex! Didn't you just listen to what I was saying?"  
>"Fine, if this is what it's about" He said, crossed he room, pinned her up against the wall, pulling her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist not to drop, he place his hands on her butt and kissed her.<br>"What the, Eric!" She slapped him but he didn't let go of her.  
>"You wanted sex to be like this!" He said and pushed her harder against the wall.<br>"NO, I don't want sex with you at all anymore, it is over why don't you understand?"  
>"Excuse me Rose?" Albus stood in the doorway, grinning at the scene in front of him. "Eric, would you be so nice and let my cousin down?" He asked and Eric let her down, walking out of the room and she sighed.<br>"He is just such an…grr" Rose groaned annoyed and hugged Al. "Thanks for helping me" She said and he grinned.  
>"You're welcome, I am just glad that you ditched that dick!"<p>

They took a while longer to get all her things together and liviating them all to Scorpius house, which was now her new home. Rose wasn't sure if Eric had left but she didn't see him anymore after Al had interrupted them. She brought her things into the bedroom with the bathroom attached and then sat down on the bed, she ran a hand over her neck, over the necklace she was wearing now once more.  
>"You kept it?" Scorpius asked and she looked up, she hadn't noticed him coming in.<br>"What?"  
>"The letter, Eric said you kept it" he said and she swallowed.<br>"Well yeah" She admitted a bit embarrassed.  
>"Why?" He asked and she blushed.<br>"Well, it's my first and only love letter I ever got…" She tried but he raised an eyebrow. "Fine, maybe that's not the reason but…I don't know why I kept it, I just couldn't threw it away, and I didn't want anyone to know so" She pulled necklace from her neck and opening the locket carefully. The letter fell out and a very old picture of him. "It ended so quickly between us and I just- I just wanted to have you close, I did not want to lose you completely" She said and felt really stupid but it was hard to explain what she was feeling.  
>"I know what you mean, I know how you feel, felt" He said and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his arms.<br>"Thank you" She mumbled after a while and he looked a bit confused.  
>"For…what?"<br>"Being you!"  
>"Yeah I am quite good at that" He grinned, "well at least I am good at something eh?" Rose rolled her eyes and stood up, starting to unpack her clothes.<br>"Idiot" She mumbled and Scorpius laid back on her bed and watched her unpack.

She brought a box into the kitchen, before she could even speak she noticed that the room smelled delicious and Scorpius stood there, cooking an apron wrapped around him. He had left her room a while ago and she had actually wondered where he went, now she knew. She giggled.  
>"Ready to have sex on the kitchen table?" He asked casual and turned around with a smirk.<br>"W-What?" She asked and he grinned at her shocked and confused expression.  
>"Well didn't you told Eric you wanted someone to shag…"She blushed deep red and interrupted him.<br>"I have silverware and dishes in here" She pointed at the box, "should I just well put them somewhere for storage?" She asked and Scorpius looked at her shortly before turning back to the stove, still smirking. But gladly he let the sex topic go.  
>"I don't care, if you want to use them, you can put them in the kitchen, but it's not like we need them" He said and gave her a soft smile.<br>"Okay, I'll bring it away for storage later then" She said and placed the box on the table before walking over to him and looking in the pan on the stove.  
>"What are you doing?" She asked and he grinned.<br>"Cooking?" He asked and she laughed softly.  
>"Yeah so far I got it" She said and nudged him. "I didn't know you could cook" She admitted and he laughed. "And you cook the muggle way, that is unusual"<br>"Well I like it, it's calming" Scorpius said and tuned to her once more, he grabbed a spoon and filled it with some of the food. "Taste it" He said and fed her.  
>"Oh my gosh" She said and looked at him. "It is delicious!" He grinned.<br>"Glad you like it, you're going to eat it way more often than you probably want, it is my favorite dish"  
>"I can see or well I can taste, why" She said with a smile and grabbed one of the books she had placed on the kitchen table before she jumped on the counter, sat down on it near Scorpius and watched him cook while she tried to read. After a while she forgot about Scorpius or his cooking skills and was totally lost in the book, up until she noticed that Scorpius had stopped cooking and was now watching her curiously.<br>"What?" She asked and looked up from her book.  
>"What are you reading?" He asked and she blushed a little.<br>"It is a book about healing spells and such" She said and heard him sigh.  
>"It's still about that man dying isn't it?" Rose bite her lip and nodded, Scorpius walked closer and rested his hand on her thigh.<br>"Rose, you have to let that go, if you continue to think about it being your fault it is going to eat you up, it will destroy you" His voice sounded worried and his eyes looked concerned.  
>"Yeah, but still knowing some healing spells couldn't be bad" And suddenly he remembered the first time he caught her learning a healing spell and grabbed her hand immediately. He remembered how she had just cut into her hand to cause a wound she then tried to heal, he remembered the despair on her face and he was worried that she would turn out to be like that again, he wouldn't let that happen, he would make sure she wouldn't get herself into that kind of situation again.<br>But he would fail, like he would learn soon after.


	18. Snow

Rose had actually just wanted to go pee, it was the middle of the night after all but as soon as she had looked out of the window, as soon as she got the glimpse of snow, she was wide awake. It had snowed or it was rather still snowing.  
>Rose hurried from the bathroom into her room, grabbed her boots and pulled them over, she also grabbed her coat and then hurried downstairs, through the lobby and out the door. She loved snow. She hurried away from the house, feeling the snow under her boots and the snowflakes around her made her heart light. She ran so long till she was surrounded by trees and she knew that somewhere near to her left was a lake, the lake would be frozen by now and had to look as beautiful as the snow around her. Rose started to spin around, her face turned upwards, letting the snowflakes sink on her face and hair. She laughed happily while she spun around more and more, faster and faster. After a while she felt dizzy, stopped spinning and dropped down, a huge smile still stuck on her face. Sure slowly she started to freeze after all she was still only wearing pajamas even if she had a coat and boots on, her legs were freezing cold, but Rose didn't mind. She crossed her legs and ran her hands over the snow next to and around her, taking some and letting it slowly drop again, she raised her hands above her head to collect some snowflakes and watch them melt on her warm skin, even if she doubted that her skin was still warm, it didn't feel warm to her anymore anyway. The smile never left her face, she felt like a little child. And well the exact same thing she had always done as a child. As soon as the first snow fell she would ran outside and stay there until someone forced her back in. Her parents had always found her almost completely frozen in the morning and were worried like hell because she often stayed the entire night out in the snow.<br>"Rose?" She didn't turn around she was still way to hypnotized by the snowflakes to notice Scorpius who was walking up to her and kneed down behind her.  
>"Rose?" He whispered so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her skin, a shiver ran down her spine and she turned to look at him. Her smile even widened, if that was possible, she reached out and whipped a snowflake from his cheek.<br>Scorpius couldn't help it when a smile approached on his face, he had never seen something as Dearing and adorable as Rose in this moment. Her cheeks and nose red from her cold, snowflakes in her red hair, and a huge happy smile on her face but most stunning were her eyes, shining like the frozen lake not far behind them. He had never seen her this happy before. She didn't only look happy, she looked peaceful. The first time since that patient of her died she looked completely peaceful. Only because of snow, and hell she actually had to be freezing like hell but apparently she didn't mind.  
>"Isn't is beautiful?" Rose whispered and reached out with her bare hand again, snowflakes dropping on her skin and melting slowly.<br>"Yes" Scorpius whispered, it felt wrong to speak any louder than that, it was too peaceful. His eyes never left Rose while she had started to watch the snow again.  
>"I have never seen anything so beautiful before, every year it gets more and more beautiful, maybe because the world gets worse and worse, this pure and untouchedness is something you won't see often" She whispered and turned her head to Scorpius, whose eyes were still fixed on her.<br>"Yes truly beautiful" He murmured, what Rose didn't notice was, that Scorpius wasn't talking about the snow surrounding them, he was rather addressing her. Carefully he slipped out of his coat and wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms against the cold. She leaned back, her head against his chest and looked up into his face.  
>"Thank you" She whispered and he gave her a smile, before placing his lips on her forehead and she closed her eyes. She felt so happy in that moment, she wanted to hold it forever, to pause life at this exact moment but she knew it wasn't possible.<br>"Can we stop time right now, just like this, you and me, right here?" She whispered to let Scorpius knew about her thoughts.  
>"Yeah if I could, I would, immediately" He murmured and she let out a soft but happy sigh.<br>The two of them stayed like this for a long time, the sun started rising when Scorpius started to move again. He was completely frozen and was sure Rose was not feeling any warmer, even if she had two coats, she had been sitting in the snow after all.  
>"Would you mind getting inside and watching the snow from inside with a warm drink, maybe even in front of the chimney?" He asked and Rose shook her head.<br>"That does sound like a very good idea, but I can't move" She said with a soft laugh and tried to move her fingers, it really hurt moving them and her fingernails had turned a weird blue lilac color.  
>"Well let me help you" He said and stood up, his knees made weird cracking noises and Rose giggled.<br>"Looks like your bones froze too" She said and he smirked, grabbing her and pulling her careful up and into his arms, she was ice cold.  
>"Hell you are probably as cold as the snow itself" Scorpius mumbled when she took his hand and started to walk back to the Manor with him.<br>"I love snow" Rose told him and he laughed.  
>"Really? Never guessed that" She stopped and narrowed her eyes, pulling her lower lip forward into a perfect pout. Scorpius smiled and kissed her hand, the one he was still holding and pulled her forward with him again.<br>"You're an-"  
>"-Idiot, I know" He winked and opened the front door so she could step in, and hell it was so nice and cozy and warm in there! She stepped in and immediately stopped, rubbing her hands together.<br>"Never new how warm it is in here" She said and Scorpius laughed once more.  
>"Well wait till you sit back in bed, it's freaking hot in there" He told her and she turned to him and grinned.<br>"Well the one who is in bed first gets served breakfast by the other one?" Rose asked and turned to Scorpius who grinned.  
>"Count of three?" Rose nodded.<br>"One-"  
>"-Two-"<br>"Hey that wasn't three!" Rose had started running through the hallway and to the stairs. Halfway upstairs Scorpius caught her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her back and turning around placing her a few steps further down and started running himself.  
>"Oh no you didn't!" She yelled and grabbed his leg, he struggled and almost fell but caught himself before he could actually slide down all the stairs again.<br>Rose was now upstairs and almost at the door when Scorpius caught her again, he once more pulled her up, spun her around and just placed her behind him, but this time she quickly ducked under his arm and hurried into his bedroom and jumped into the bed, only to find him already beside her.  
>"Hey apparition doesn't count!" She told him and he laughed, pulling her into his arms and wrapping the blanket around them.<br>"Says who?" He asked and Rose made a pout.  
>"I just said that, didn't you listen?"<br>"You can't change the rules after the game started" He told her and she turned her face so she could look at him.  
>"I just did!" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head against his chest. Her hair was wet, of course there had landed a whole lot of snow in it and apparently melted. Now his chest was wet as well.<br>"Okay you get your hair dried and put on some dry cloth, during that time I get us some breakfast" He said and Rose nodded.  
>"Thank you! You're the best!" She told him and kissed his cheek before she hurried into her room to get her wand to dry her hair. After she did that, she got out of her wet clothes, and put dry underwear on before hurrying over to Scorpius and taking one of his sleeping shirts and sweatpants. She crawled back in his bed and hide under the warm cozy blanket.<br>Moments later Scorpius came back a tray with two streaming cups and a few plates in his hands.  
>"Nice shirt" He told her and she smiled.<br>"Yeah I know" She grinned and took one of the cups. Hot chocolate with Caramel and mini marshmallows. She smiled happily.  
>"You know I don't even get why you have own cloth, you always seem to wear mine" He noticed and she shrugged, taking a sip of the hot drink.<br>"Well I would borrow you some of mine if you want" Rose offered and he snorted.  
>"Oh how very nice of you" Scorpius said when the door opened.<br>"ROSE! It SNOWE- oh you already went out didn't you?" Albus asked and entered the room. He placed his hand over his heart and made a sobbing sound. "Oh god guys, you break my heart, not inviting me to your breakfast party" He said and dropped on his knees dramatically. "I don't think I can stand this any longer, I am dying…of a broken heart" Scorpius snorted and Rose laughed.  
>"Well come here and join us" She said and squeezed herself closer to Scorpius to made space on her other side for Albus, who actually hurried over to them and squeezed next to Rose. He grabbed the plate with scrambled eggs and a fork and started eating. Rose laughed.<br>"Gosh Al, that's why you're not invited to our breakfast parties, cause you would always eat all the food"  
>"Iudnod" He mumbled with stuffed mouth and she laughed.<br>And that's what the three of them did all day, staying in Scorpius bed, talking and eating. They played two rounds of chess to figure out who had to go and get lunch and dinner but after all they spent the day doing nothing in bed. And all three of them would describe it as one of the best days of their year


	19. Hugo and Kate

_Another Chapter for you guys! :)  
>Thank you for all the likes, followers and readers!<br>Let me know what you think!  
>Love you all! <em>

-

"Where are you going?" Rose had just pulled her shoes on and grabbed for her coat when someone took it for her and helped her into it. She turned around to look at Scorpius when she zipped her jacket.  
>"I just wanted to go Hugo, checking how he is doing" Rose said and ran a hand through her hair pulling it up into a high ponytail.<br>"Oh well, have fun and tell him I said 'hi'" Scorpius said and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. "Scor?" Rose asked and bite her lip when he turned back around.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Hugo told me something odd when he was drunk and I-I don't quite know what I should do or even think"  
>"And what would that be?"<br>"Would you like to go on a walk before I go to Hugo?" Rose suddenly asked and Scorpius nodded, grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes on.

"So what did you mean, what did Hugo told you?" Scorpius asked as soon as he and Rose had walked away from the house. His hand was holding hers and she sighed, kicking some snow off of her shoe.  
>"Well the night we just showed up at yours-"<br>"ours-"He corrected and she flashed him a smile.  
>"Well he had told me how he fell in love with Kate when he was 11 and loved her ever since, don't tell him that I told you, but that's actually not it, even if it bothers me but he also told me that he was at Moms and Dads and saw Mom making out with another man" She said and bite her lip. "I don't know what to think about that, she is my mom and I really don't want to imagine her being with another man but well- it could be right?"<br>"Did you parents fight a lot or was there ever before a time they thought about separation?" Scorpius asked and squeezed her hand when she sighed.  
>"I don't know, well yeah they fight a lot but I always had the feeling it was just their way of showing their love with all the little discussions and they always made up again".<br>"Maybe you should go to your Mother and talk to her about what Hugo saw? You are both grown up, sure it would be awful if your parents, well split up but you should at least know if it's the case"  
>Rose sighed but nodded. "You're probably right, why do you always have to be right?" She asked and smiled lightly when she saw his smirk.<br>"Well that's just me" He said and she laughed softly. The two of them had stopped walking near a frozen lake, it looked beautiful and Rose started to carefully step closer before she stopped right in front of the lake and looked at the frozen water. It was sparkling, she smiled lightly and leaned her head against Scorpius shoulder who had stepped next to her and wrapped his arm around her.  
>"Do you mind coming with me?" She asked after a while and Scorpius turned from the lake to her, raising his eyebrow asking.<br>"To my Mom"  
>"Sure, if you'd want me to" He said and she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing them carefully against the cold. Scorpius stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder, pulling her as close as possible warming her with his body. Rose leaned her head back, her cheek now touching his. It felt good, so right standing here with him, the way she fit perfectly in his arms. She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.<p>

"GUYS!" Rose opened her eyes again when she heard Albus voice and footsteps approaching. "Well I don't mind you doing well whatever, but your father might" He said addressing Scorpius.  
>"What? What on earth would my father want?" Scorpius asked and removed his arms from Rose.<br>"What do I know? He just arrived and I told him I would get you" Albus said and Scorpius nodded.  
>"Yeah let me go check" HE started to jog back to the house but turned around and jogged backwards so he could look at Rose again.<br>"Why don't you come back after seeing Hugo and then we visit your Mom?" He asked and Rose nodded.  
>"Yeah- have fun with your dad" She said and Scorpius rolled his eyes before he turned around and hurried to the house.<p>

"Are you back to dating?" Albus asked after Rose had started at the lake for a moment longer.  
>"What? No"<br>"Why would he meet Aunt Hermione then?" Albus asked and Rose sighed.  
>"Well you can't tell anyone in case this isn't at all what happened but Hugo thought he saw Mom with another man and I really want to know if that's true and what it means, and Scorpius offered to come with me if I don't want to go by myself".<br>"How nice of him" Albus said and wiggled his eyebrows when Rose lapped his arm.  
>"So what about you?"<br>"Me? No I am not dating Scorpius" Albus said with a grin and Rose slapped his arm again. "I am serious, I am not into blondes, not that he wouldn't be handsome and did you see those abs?" Albus voice was a few octaves higher than usual and Rose wasn't sure if he was trying to mock her or just any girl, she slapped him anyway, or at least he tried but Albus grabbed her hand and hold it before she could hit him.  
>"I mean is any of these girls more than just a one night thing?" Rose asked and pulled her hand out of his and sat down in the snow, pulling Albus with her.<br>"Oh well" He started and seem to think for a moment. "No, nothing serious, but I broke things off with Kate, I told her that with you two being friends it isn't the best idea, and she understood, so we only need to get her and little Hugo to date" He said and Rose sighed.  
>"I had no idea he even liked her! He said he fell in love with her when she spend very first summer with us, that was when he was 11, and he still loves her" She said and sighed. "It is really cute and has to be awful painful for him"<br>"Did he ever have a girlfriend before?" Albus asked and Rose thought for a moment. "Not that I know of"  
>"Yeah me neither"<br>"Poor Hug, well anyways", Rose stood up again and looked down at Al. "I told him I would come and visit him so I will, I'll see you later?" She asked and Albus nodded but then shook his head.  
>"Well I doubt that, I have a date later, but we'll see how it works out, so maybe I do see you but hopefully not" He grinned and Rose rolled her eyes.<br>"How did you turn out to be such a player?" She asked and Albus laughed.  
>"It's talent"<br>"Yeah, suuure" She said, laughed, tousled his hair and before he could do anything to get back to her she dissaparated.

"Hugo?" She knocked again on his door, she had of course been here before but most of the time they had met somewhere outside because Hugo's flat was really small, but it was enough for one person and it was cute.  
>But Hugo didn't seem to be home, or awake or whatever. Rose groaned before she knocked again, louder this time. "HUGO!" Now she was yelling. Why on earth did she told him again to cast an anti-apparition spell over his flat?<br>"Oh seriously Hugooo" She said and knocked again, but nothing. She sighed and turned around walking away from his flat and along the street, muttering to herself. Should she go back home? Or she could wait and hope that Hugo returns soon? Waiting in the cold was actually not the best idea but going back and most likely meeting Draco Malfoy was even more unpleasant so she decided to wait. Or rather to take a walk and return in maybe an hour again.  
>"Rose?" Rose turned around, she had just entered Diagon Alley when two hands grabbed her and pulled her into Madam Makin's.<br>"Kate!" Rose hugged her friend and Kate grinned.  
>"You look rather well" She noticed and Rose sighed.<br>"Oh well, I am okay"  
>"Yeah- that is actually quite unusual, knowing how you broke it off with my brother about what, three days ago?"<br>"I think it's more than that and well I guess I hadn't been happy with him for longer"  
>"I get that he can be such a dick"<br>"Kate!"  
>"What! You would know I am right!" She said and laughed, pulling Rose with her out of the shop.<br>"So what are you doing here?" Rose asked when Kate had slowed down and the two of them walked along the street.  
>"Oh well I actually needed some new ropes" Kate said and smiled. "What about you, I haven't seen you in- well forever!"<br>"I know- we have to chance that! Girls night?" Rose asked and Kate nodded exciting.  
>"Sounds so good! I'll sent you an owl, we could invite some of the others?"<br>"Sure!" Rose sounded just as exciting as Kate.  
>"So what are you doing here again?" Kate asked and Rose shrugged.<br>"I was on my way to Hugo but he wasn't home so I had to do something till he returns"  
>"Oh Hugo! How has he been? I haven't seen him in such a long time! Do you think I can come too?" Kate asked and Rose bite her lip. Would it be okay? Or would Hugo not want it, but hell she wanted to get them together so that was a good start wasn't it?<br>"Sure, why not? I am sure he will be excited to see you, he always liked you" Rose said and Kate smile got even bigger.  
>"Well yeah I am awesome" She said with a wink and this time Rose laughed.<br>"Yeah I heard Albus say something like that"  
>"WHAT?" Kate turned to her and Rose immediately bite her tongue. She hadn't meant to let Kate know that she knew about her and Albus affaire thing.<br>"Oh, I mean…well-"  
>"He told you about us?" Kate asked and blushed lightly.<br>"No, no he didn't. Hugo saw you too" Rose decided to tell the truth, Kate would find out eventually anyway.  
>"Hugo saw?" Kate almost sounded guilty. Did she knew how Hugo felt about her?<br>"Yeah, he wanted to talk to Al but apparently you guys had been I quote: getting naked on in the kitchen"  
>"Oh god, shit. But we-we don't have anything going on anymore" Kate said quickly and Rose sighed.<br>"Tell him, not me"  
>"Yeah I will…can we go to him now?"<br>"Well, sure!"

"Hugo!"  
>"Kate?" Hugo had just opened the door and Kate had stormed in, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a bone crushing hug.<br>"Yeah, I met her at Diagon Alley and she wanted to come with me, hope that's okay?" Rose said before Kate released Hugo and he gave Rose a quick hug.  
>"Oh yeah sure, you're always welcome" He told Kate who smiled brightly.<br>"You got so tall!" She told Hugo and he laughed.  
>"When did you see me last time?" He asked and she thought about it for a moment.<br>"Well way to long ago!" She said when the three of them walked into Hugo's kitchen. He served them coffee and cookies before sitting down between the two.  
>"So how has Scorpius been and Al?" Hugo asked and Kate turned back to Rose, confused.<br>"Scorpius Malfoy? You guys are seeing each other again?"  
>"Well yeah, since they live together they see each other now and then" Hugo jokes and Kate stared at Rose.<br>"WHAT? Why did no one tell me?"  
>"Well it's not like we are dating or anything, Al and I live with him because he has this huge house and well I had to move somewhere after Eric and I broke it off, right?"<br>"So you moved in with your Ex- boyfriend? Is he still as good looking?"  
>"Well I guess" Rose blushed lightly and Hugo grinned.<br>"She is still so into him!"  
>"Am not!" Rose said and Kate giggled.<br>"Well girls night right? We are so doing it at your place!"  
>"OH seriously Kate, you won't harass Scor"<br>"Scor? Scor?" Rose could kick herself for using his nick name.  
>"Well oh shut it" Rose said blushing furiously.<br>"So Hugo how is it with you and the ladies?" Kate asked and now it was time for Hugo to blush.  
>"Oh well- I- uhm"<br>"Meaning you are single?" Did she sound hopeful? OR did Rose imagine that?  
>"Yeah, what about you?" Hugo asked and you could see the nervousness written all over his face.<br>"Nope, no boyfriend, just me" Kate said and smiled at Hugo who returned that smile gratefully.  
>And on it went. Rose stayed a few hours at Hugo's but she doubted the two of them even noticed that she was still there, they were all flirty and lost in their own world.<br>After a while Rose got up and left the two to themselves, they didn't even seem to notice that she had left.  
>She walked till she found a rather dark alley and apparated from there. When she arrived at the house no one was home, Al was apparently still on his date and Scorpius was gone himself, but there was no sign of Draco Malfoy which was rather calming. Rose walked into the kitchen and got herself something to drink before she got the blanket out of Scorpius bed, walked back downstairs and dropped on the couch, wrapping herself in the blanket. It smelled lovely and she inhaled the smell with a smile on her lips. Only then did she remember Hugo's words? If she was honest to herself she knew she liked Scorpius, she liked him way more than just a friend and they were acting like they were more than friends, but she had no idea how he felt and she would not ruin their friendship with letting him know that she was falling for him, or rather already fell.<br>She sat up again, she shouldn't feel this way, she remembered how badly it turned out last time, why on earth would she fall for him again? But well maybe this time it would turn out better, they were adults, no one would separate them right?  
>Rose walked back to the kitchen and wanted to get some food when she noticed the small note placed on a table nearby. It was for her, from Scorpius.<br>She read it real quick and bite her lip, his mother was sick and he had to see her before it was to late, did that mean his mother would die? Rose gulped and placed the note on the table again, she would wait for him, and cheer him up or whatever. She wouldn't leave now and let him return to an empty house, she would wait till he came back.


End file.
